They Don't Love You Like I Love You
by M.Anne
Summary: Ron's stubborn to realize he loves Hermione. She's stubborn to admit it.Will Ron lose her forever? Maybe. RHr fluff with much HG. This is my first so go easy. I will do my best to entertain! If you like fluff, you'll enjoy this. Please read and review!
1. The Dream

_The Dream: _

"Ron! Hurry up! Harry and Hermione will be here soon!" Ron Weasley sat up in his bed at the sound of his mother's voice. He blinked around at his violently orange room. He yawned wondering why his mother was waking him when he suddenly remembered. He dressed quickly, eager to see his friends. He was just pulling on his socks when he remembered the dream he'd had the night before.

_He had been on top of the Astronomy tower when he heard a girl scream. He ran over towards the voice and found Hermione slipping from the roof. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to safety, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist. _

"_Oh, Ron, I was so scared!" She sobbed into his chest. _

"_It's okay, 'Mione," He answered, running his hand over her back. "I've got you now," And with that he cupped her chin in his hand and kissed her softly.  
_  
He made his way downstairs, scoffing. That was absurd... He didn't want to kiss Hermione. And why were they on top of the tower at night? Besides, he definitely did _not_ want to kiss Hermione. He shook his head. _Nope. No way. _He told himself. _It was just a stupid dream._

He reached the bottom step and ambled into the kitchen and there was Hermione herself, being hugged by Mrs. Weasley. Ron smiled at them from the doorway. "Hi, Hermione."

She turned and beamed at Ron. She ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. "It's so good to see you! Thank you for having us."

He felt the heat creep up his neck to his ears and he patted her back awkwardly. "It's good to see you too, Hermione. And it's no problem."

Harry, having escaped Mrs. Weasley's hugs and kisses, walked over to the pair. "Hey, mate. Good to see you," Ron said, putting out his hand.

Harry smiled slightly and shook Ron's hand. "Good to see you too, Ron."

Ron could tell that Harry was still upset over the death of his godfather, Sirius, earlier that summer. He didn't like the thought of his best mate alone in that house with those awful muggles, reliving the death of his godfather all summer.

Soon, Hermione began jabbering about school and exams, asking if the boys had done their holiday work yet because of course _she'd_ done it _ages_ ago. Ron felt more relaxed to hear Hermione sounding so normal. He hoped that she would nag them so much that Harry wouldn't find the time to think about Sirius. When she finally paused for a breath, Ron jumped in. "Let's go put your stuff upstairs and then we'll have a chat with Ginny."

He dragged Hermione's trunk to the stairs, Harry following him with his own trunk, Hedwig's empty cage under his arm. The three trooped upstairs to Ron's room which Harry would, as usual, be sharing with him. Harry set his trunk at the foot of the extra bed, and put the empty cage next to Ron's quite full one. Pig hooted happily from inside, flapping his small wings against the cage. Ron rolled his eyes and threw his old dress robes over the cage before walking back out of the room, beckoning the others to follow.

They walked back down a flight of stairs to Ginny's room, Ron and Harry keeping up a steady flow of Quidditch talk, much to the dismay of Hermione.

Ron knocked on her open door and Ginny looked up from the piece of parchment she was scrawling on. "Hey, Gin. What're you doing?" He asked craning his neck to see the parchment better.

"None of your business," She replied curtly.

"I see...writing to Dean, are we?" Ron growled.

She sighed. "If you must know, yes." Ron's face turned sour.

"He's too old for you, Ginny,"

Ginny stood up, outraged, ready to reply when Hermione stepped in.

"I think it's cute," She interjected. "They really like each other. Besides, it's normal for girls her age to have boyfriends." She said, smiling at the younger witch. Ginny beamed back.

"_You_ don't have a boyfriend and you're a year older than her." Ron retorted coldly. The moment the words left his mouth he bit his tongue. Hermione glared at him, and turned to leave the room, and as she did Ron saw tears in her eyes.

"Good job," Harry said. "It's been only five minutes and you've already managed to make her cry." He clapped him on the shoulder. "I think you've set a new record."

"It's not funny, Harry...I didn't mean it...it just sort of came out." Ron said, looking down at his rather large feet.

"Ron," Ginny sighed. "When are you going to grow up?" She stormed out of the room.


	2. Hermione's Choice

Hermione would not look in Ron's direction the rest of the day and he was afraid that she would never look at him again. Trying to get back on her good side, he looked for her that afternoon. He found her sitting under a tree in the garden, reading. He cocked his head to the side, looking over her shoulder at the large, leather-bound book. He stood there, silent for a moment, contemplating what he could say to her. "What are you reading, Hermione?" He asked, politely curious. However, she just turned the page and continued reading. Ron sighed and retreated to his room until dinner.

"God, my brother is such an idiot!" Ginny cried angrily. "How could he say something like that to Hermione?"

"Ginny..." Harry started. "It's going to be okay. Ron and Hermione always fight." He shrugged. "Just give her a day or two and they'll be best friends again," Harry smiled inwardly at Ginny. She looked so cute with her hands balled into fists like that. _Wait. Ginny? Cute?_ He shook his head. What was he thinking? He returned his attention to the situation at hand. "Gin, sit. Calm down, you know I'm right about this,"

Ginny took a deep breath and sat down on her bed next to him, scowling. The scowl slipped off her face and she gave a little sigh. "Yeah, I know you are...it's just, he's really gone too far." She said sharply. "She's so upset about this. She didn't even want to talk to _me._"

"She just needs some time alone, she'll get over it." Ginny glared at him.

"You don't think that was a horrible thing for him to say?" She demanded.

Harry's eyes widened, he held his hands up in front of him. "Hey! No! I mean- of course it was! It was stupid. Bad Ron! Bad!"

Ginny let out a giggle. "Okay good. Because it _was _bad," She added.

Harry let a mock sigh of relief escape him. He held his hand to his chest. "I thought you were gonna hurt me there for a second."

"Well you never know. I wouldn't let my guard down if I were you..." She answered, winking at him.

"Why? You're only a girl." He grinned at her and she promptly hit him over the head with a pillow. A pillow fight ensued after that and their shrieks of laughter could be heard down in the garden...

Hermione stared blankly at her book. It wasn't so much what he'd said that hurt Hermione, just that fact that he felt she _couldn't_ gat a boyfriend...Granted she'd never been exactly boy crazy...but wasn't it her, Hermione Granger, who had gone to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum in their fourth year? And Viktor wasn't a normal boy, he was older and one of the best Seekers the wizarding world had ever seen...With the exception of Harry of course.

Hermione slammed her book angrily. How dare he insinuate that she couldn't get a boyfriend! _Oh I'll show him ._She scoffed. _The great prat... Doesn't he realize the reason I didn't go to Viktor's house last summer was because I'm in love with him! Ron Weasley! Not Viktor Krum! But that's over now. I will make myself not love him. He wants to be that way, fine. I don't need. I'll find someone else._


	3. Realization?

Later, when Mrs. Weasley called everyone to dinner, Ron sulkily walked into the kitchen. For the first time in his life Ron Weasley didn't feel hungry, but he sat down next to Harry anyway. As Fred and George talked with Harry, Ron looked across the table sadly at Hermione. She continued her conversation with Ginny, pretending not to notice him staring. _Will she ever forgive me?_ He thought, willing himself to say it, but his tongue felt too big to fit in his mouth. He sadly looked back down at his plate.

Mrs. Weasley gave him a helping of mashed potatoes but he didn't begin to eat. "Ron, dear, are you alright?" She asked, feeling his forehead for signs of a fever.

"No, Mum. I'm fine," He answered shortly, brushing her hand away. He looked across the table at Hermione yet again and noticed her eyes flick away from his.

"He's lying, Mum. Can't you tell? Ickle Ronnie is in looove," George crooned, batting his eyelashes in Ron's direction.

"Shut up. I am not." He growled, feeling his face heat up as the twins cackled.

"Boys..." Mr. Weasley said warningly.

"Sorry." Ron mumbled. For the rest of dinner he forced himself to avert his eyes from Hermione as he silently picked at his food. Afterward, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny went into the living room.

Harry challenged Ron to a game of chess; Ron was so distressed that he only just beat Harry. "Mate, why don't you just apologize?" Harry asked, setting up for a rematch. "I've heard apologies help in these types of situations."

"I would...but she won't even look at me." He said glancing over at the corner where she and Ginny were knitting elf hats. Ron sighed as Ginny gave him a sympathetic look. "Come on. Let's play."

"Hermione, I know what my brother said was horrid. Believe me, I do. But maybe you could forgive him?" Ginny said hopefully. "I mean, honestly, look at him. He's so pathetic." She continued, watching Ron's eyes flick from the chessboard to Hermione and back again.

"I already have." Hermione said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Really? That's great! But does Ron know? "Ginny asked.

"Oh, well I guess I should tell him." She answered, she got up and crossed the room, Ginny following.

Ron felt someone behind him and turned around in his chair. "Hermione!" He said, surprised. He pounced on this opportunity. "Look, I'm really sorry about-"Ron started almost pleadingly before Hermione cut him off.

"It's okay, I forgive you. I know that it's only because you want to protect Ginny."

"Thank you for understanding, but that's really no excuse and I'm sorry." He said sincerely, brushing her arm with his fingertips.

Hermione felt a shiver go down her spine. _Stop it, Hermione. Don't go falling for him again because he touched your arm. You're behaving so childishly._ She silently scolded herself.

"Well, isn't this wonderful? The love birds are friends again. Told you, Gin." Harry said, nudging Ginny playfully, as she stifled a laugh. Harry noticed with satisfaction that both Ron and Hermione had turned deep shade of crimson at these words.

"So, um, who's winning?" Hermione asked. Harry frowned as Ron grinned broadly.

"Who do you think is winning?" Harry asked.

"Ha-ha. Me!" laughed Ron, still laughing.

_I'm glad they're friends again. Although I wonder how long it'll take them to realize that they're meant to be more... _Harry thought as Ron took his queen.

Ron felt much better now that he'd been able to apologize to Hermione and she'd accepted it. He took on all three of them at chess and beat them all in record time. And in the process he'd worked up quite an appetite. "Need fuel, I'll be right back." He said, standing up from their game of exploding snap.

He walked into the kitchen in search of food. Fred and George were there already, eating some leftover chicken and talking in low voices. "Hey, guys." Ron said, grabbing a biscuit off the table.

"Why hello there, little brother!" Fred exclaimed with open arms. The twins quickly got out of their seats and they each grabbed Ron under his arms.

"Hey! HEY! What're you- geroff me!" said an alarmed Ron.

"Easy, little brother, we just want to have a chat." George said as they pushed him into a chair.

"Well you could have just said that!" He answered darkly.

"We don't do simple." The boys explained simultaneously.

"Anyway, now that we've got you here...what's going on with you and Hermione?" Fred asked. Ron tried to escape but failed when his brothers roughly pushed him back down and sat on either side of him. "There we are. Now, do tell what is happening with the lovely Hermione." Fred said again, imitating Percy as he peered curiously at the youngest Weasley boy.

"Nothing, we got into a fight, but we're friends again now." Ron answered, struggling in vain against his brothers.

"Oh...'_friends'"_ Fred said, raising his eyebrows knowingly. He paused. "Is that what you crazy kids call _lovers_ these days?"

"Boy, have times changed since we were Ickle kiddies, eh Fred?" commented George.

"Hermione and me are not 'lovers'. We are _friends_," Ron said firmly. "Now...let me up!" He added.

"Touchy, touchy," said Fred, getting up motioning for George to do the same.

"One would think he doesn't even appreciate us." George pouted, folding his arms.

"I don't." snapped Ron, darkly, throwing them both looks that could kill.

"Fine, we know when we're not wanted. But you just wait Ickle Prefect, one of these days you're going to realize you love her and you'll be begging us for advice." George said sounding uncharacteristically wise.

"And we will be forced to decline after this rude and atrocious behavior. Humph." Fred finished, standing next to his twin and turning up his nose.

"Good day!" They said in unison and with a loud crack they apparated from the room, leaving Ron with his thoughts.

_Why would they think I'm in love with Hermione? I couldn't be in love with Hermione. She's my best friend! I couldn't love her as anything other than a friend. Could I? No, Ron. Don't be stupid.  
_  
Ron walked back into the living room, lost in his thoughts.

_Hmm...I wonder what happened to him,_ Hermione thought as Ron walked back in. _He looked confused, and a little flushed. I'm sure it was nothing. Certainly nothing to do with _you,_ Hermione.  
_  
I _wonder if Fred and George said something to him...they must have, after that comment they made at dinner. He's so red!_ Thought Ginny as her brother sat down. _Yes, it had to have been something to do with Hermione. _She smiled smugly and looked over at Harry. He was smiling as though trying not to laugh.

_He probably just realized Hermione is the only girl for him and now he has to figure out how to tell her, _Harry laughed to himself_. Well it took him long enough._ Harry felt eyes on him and looked up to see Ginny watching him. She quickly turned away and Harry felt himself blush.

_Do I love Hermione!_ Ron thought worriedly.

Nope_, it definitely couldn't have been about me. Why would it be?_ Thought Hermione, sadly.


	4. The Dreaded Quaffle

The next morning, Harry, Ron, and Ginny went out to train Ginny for the Gryffindor Quidditch team; Hermione politely declined the invitation to join them and said she would rather spend her time involved in much more enjoyable, and safer, hobby. "Reading?" Ron asked smiling knowingly, but Hermione just turned up her nose and sat down in the nearest armchair with _Hogwarts: a History_.

"Okay, Gin, you're gonna hover to the left for a bit and make Ron think that's where you're going, and then I want you to make a sharp right and throw the ball." Harry instructed, flying next to Ginny.

"Okay," She answered a determined look on her face. She flew towards Ron like Harry had told her and just in time, threw it in the makeshift hoop (a hula-hoop bewitched to hover 15 feet above the ground) near the right.

Harry watched from a few feet behind her and clapped proudly when it soared between Ron's outstretched hands and into the goal. She turned back and smiled at him, he smiled back and gave her a wink, feeling butterflies in his stomach at the sight of her blush. They practiced some more moves and Ginny got all but one in.

They landed near the house for a break and Ron collapsed in the grass, crushing some of Mrs. Weasley's tulips. "I feel like I'm just starting out again." He groaned. Harry was about to tell him that he was better when he first started out than he is with Ginny when he saw a ball of orange fur tear out of the house. He jumped in surprise before he realized it was only Hermione's cat, Crookshanks.

Crookshanks came barreling towards them and pounced on their Quaffle. "Mangy cat!" Ron roared, reaching over to snatch the Quaffle.

But Crookshanks was too quick for him and he ran off into the trees. "Better go get that, Ginny," Ron said, looking lazily up at her and blocking out the sun with his hand.

"Why me!" She screeched. "_You're_ the one who let him get away!"

"Your point is...?" Ron asked. She opened her mouth to answer him when Harry stopped her.

"Come on, Ginny. I'll go with you," He said pulling towards the direction in which Crookshanks ran. "We should let _Prince Ron_ rest." He added sarcastically.

"That's more like it!" said Ron, grinning. Ginny snorted and they set off on their mission.

The pair walked through the trees, keeping their eyes peeled for orange. Harry  
heard Ginny laugh under her breath. "What?" He asked.

"I was just remembering when Hermione first got Crookshanks. And she and Ron had that fight. Do you remember?" She stopped, feeling stupid. "Oh well of course _you_ do. Anyway, that was when I first realized that they were going to be more than just friends." She answered, looking behind a bush where she thought she saw Crookshanks.

"Yeah...that cat caused quite a bit of trouble that year..." Harry trailed off, thinking about his third year at Hogwarts. That had been the year he found out Sirius was his godfather... He felt tears well in his eyes and blinked them away when he heard Ginny yell.

"There you are! Crookshanks, you are a very bad boy!" She said, picking up the  
cat and the now deflated Quaffle. "He punctured it, Harry. Ah well. That can be fixed,"  
Ginny pushed Crookshanks into Harry's arms, tapped the ball with her wand and  
muttered "_Reparo_."

"Good as new. Although you can still see some bite marks..." Ginny turned and  
beamed at Harry but at the sight of his face her smile faltered. "Harry, what's wrong?" She asked, furrowing her brow.

"It's nothing must be a-allergies or something." He stammered looking away from her face.

Ginny looked at Crookshanks and then back up at Harry. "Were, er, were you thinking about Sirius?" She asked quietly, looking him straight in the face. Harry, who usually felt uneasy under some people's gazes, found it easy to look right back at her.

"Yeah," He answered softly. "Yeah, I was."

She bit her lower lip. "I don't know what to say...I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. Please don't be."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Harry smiled at her. "No, it's alright. I don't want to trouble you with this,"

Ginny put her hand on her hip. "Harry! Don't be ridiculous! I'm your friend too. I want to help,"

Harry sat down at the base of the tree nearest them. "It's just...I feel like it's my fault, you know?" He said staring up at her.

"It's not your fault! Not at all! Don't think that!"

"I just can't help it. If I would have remembered about the mirror Sirius had given me...he might still be here. No. He would still be here." He said firmly.

Ginny stayed silent and Harry grabbed at his hair in anguish. He felt tears welling in his eyes and he scolded himself. _Stop it. You're being stupid. Ginny is right. Listen to her.  
_  
He let his hands fall from his head and he looked up desperately at Ginny. She reached down and touched his cheek gently. Harry grabbed her hand and pulled towards him so she was sitting next to him at the tree's trunk.

They spent the better part of an hour talking about Sirius and other memories, Harry keeping her hand clasped firmly and comfortably in his. He remembered his second year. "I was just wondering," He started, turning to face her, "If you remembered Valentine's Day of my second year?" She blushed furiously and seemed to be battling with herself on how to answer.

"Yes, actually...I do," She finally answered, her cheeks still tinged with pink. Harry continued to stare at her. _Blimey, is she beautiful...why didn't I notice this before? _He thought to himself. _Oh Merlin. I like Ginny. Well... _He thought, smiling I _guess there's only one thing I can do._

Harry brushed a lock of her hair away from her forehead and let his hand travel to the base of her neck. "I never thanked you for that Valentine." A smile spread across her lips that drove him crazy. He leaned toward her and kissed her softly. And to Harry's pleasure, she kissed him back. He'd never felt this feeling. His stomach seemed to be twisting round and round and it was the most wonderful sensation he'd ever felt. Enjoying the slightly sweet taste of her lips, he put his hands on her waist and pulled her towards him as she slowly snaked her arms around his neck.

After a few seconds of this they heard curses and someone stomping through leaves, they quickly jumped apart and stood up just as Ron came toward them. "Bloody hell! Have you found him yet?" He asked pulling leaves out of his hair.

Harry pointed silently at the floor where Crookshanks was having heated battle with the dreaded Quaffle. Ginny picked them both up and they walked back to the house, Harry and Ginny on either side of Ron, avoiding the other's eyes.


	5. Everyone Grinning

Hope you all liked that last chapter. I had fun writing it. Hehe. Anywho...keep reading and reviewing. Hope you like this one.

When they got back into the house, Ginny quickly excused herself and rushed up into her room. She yanked open the door and slammed it once she was safely inside. "Omygod! Omygod!" She squealed. She flopped face-first onto her bed. _Harry just kissed me! Harry! Kissed me! Me! Why would he do that? _She thought, sitting up, unable to wipe the grin of her face. _Does this mean he likes me? I mean...why else would he kiss me?  
_  
She fell back on her bed and absentmindedly touched her lips, remembering the  
kiss. She laughed out loud and buried her face in her pillow. She couldn't let him see her  
so giddy like this. She would have to stay in her room until dinner at least. But she really  
wanted to go downstairs and kiss him again...

Harry sat on the couch in a dazed state. He'd just kissed his best friends sister. _This can't be good...But it sure did feel good._ He thought, smiling at the thought of kissing Ginny again. _I knew there was a reason I was blushing around her all the time. But wait...what if she doesn't feel the same? I'm such an idiot! That's why she ran upstairs! Because she can't even look at me!_ Harry's stomach sank at the thought of this. _Hold the phone...she kissed me back! _He thought, happiness swelling in him once again. _Well of course she kissed you back, you handsome devil, you.  
_  
Ron and Hermione must have noticed because they both stopped talking and stared at Harry. "You okay?" Ron asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm great." Harry answered, coughing.

Harry listened as Ron continued to relay the day's events to Hermione, when he got to the bit about Harry and Ginny going to find Crookshanks, Hermione's eyes widened and a smile appeared on her face. She looked to Harry and then back to Ron. The smile on her face got wider with every word that Ron spoke.

"You know, you should keep a better eye on that bloody cat," Ron said bitterly. But Hermione chose to ignore the comment, still smiling in Harry's direction.

_Oh God. She knows. Harry thought, panic-stricken. Please don't tell Ron. Please,  
please, please, Hermione, don't say anything. _Ron sat down next to him. "Hey, I wonder  
why Ginny ran upstairs so quickly," He wondered aloud.

"I don't know," Hermione said, turning her smile to Ron. "I'll go check on her if you want."

Hermione walked briskly across the room, giving Harry an enormous wink as she  
passed. Harry wiped his sweaty palms on his pants and stared straight ahead. Ron would  
kill him if he ever found out. It would ruin their friendship. He didn't want to risk that.  
But God was she beautiful...If he could just kiss her again...

_Maybe Ron wouldn't mind if he found out and Ginny and I began dating. I am his  
friend after all and-_

"Harry! Are you awake?" asked Ron, waving his hand in front of his face. "Didn't  
you hear me? I've been calling you for a minute and a half!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ron. What were you saying?" Harry answered, pulling himself out of his thoughts.

"I was just asking you what you thought was up with the girls...seems as though something's going on," he said, a look on his face that told Harry he was suspicious of something. "Oh, I uh, have no idea. Gee, I'm thirsty. I'll er be right back." Without another word, Harry walked quickly into the kitchen.

Hermione took the stairs two at a time to get to Ginny's room and knocked  
rapidly when she finally reached the door. "Who is it?" Ginny called from within.

"Hermione!" She answered excitedly. "Let me in!" Hermione waited impatiently as she  
heard Ginny cross the room to open the locked door.

Ginny pulled it open, her face still flushed. "Gin, I...I mean...okay," Hermione  
took a deep breath, annoyed that she was speechless. "I don't know if I'm right but from  
what I can gather something happened between you and Harry when you went to find  
Crookshanks," Ginny nodded happily. "Oh! Ginny! I'm so happy for you! What  
happened? Tell me!" She said, hugging her and then shutting the door behind them.

Ron sat in the living room by himself. _What the bloody hell is going on with all of  
them? And why aren't they telling me? I want to know! He played with a hole in the knee  
of his pants. What could have possibly happened to make Hermione grin so much?  
_  
_Was she grinning at me?  
_

_No, of course she wasn't.  
_

_But what if she was?  
_

_If she was, why do you care?  
_

_I don't.  
_

_Yes you do. Fred and George were right.  
_

_Fred and George are never right.  
_

_They maybe this time.  
_  
"Kids! Come in the living room! I made you some lunch!" Mrs. Weasley called  
up the stairs, carrying a tray of sandwiches into the living room, followed by Harry. She  
set the tray down on the table. "How was Ginny? Harry's been telling me about practice.  
Do you think she'll make the team?" She asked Ron.

"Yea, Mum. She was actually really good," He answered. "Unfortunately." He mumbled under his breath.

It wasn't that he was upset she had talent; it's just, well for one thing Quidditch  
was dangerous. And for another people already noticed her as who she was because she  
was the only Weasley girl. But Ron was the youngest boy, really just another Weasley.  
Harry Potter's Sidekick. Even with his friends he didn't shine. Harry was the Hero.  
Hermione was the Girl/Brains. And what was he? The Sidekick. The Chess Player. What  
kind of role was that?

Ginny and Hermione walked in and they all sat down to eat in silence as Mrs.  
Weasley went upstairs, yelling at the twins for something. What it was, Ron didn't know  
and he didn't really care. He was too busy staring at Hermione.

There she goes grinning again. _Honestly, what is she so happy about?_ He looked  
at Ginny and saw that she was grinning too! In fact, she and Harry just sat there. Grinning  
sheepishly at each other! And Hermione just watched them! And grinned! It was driving  
Ron bonkers.

"Why is everyone grinning!"


	6. Late Night Contemplations

Hey hey everybody. Hope ju all like this chappie. Brooke Monica, I am sorry to tell you...but Weasley is in fact my king. Sorry. You can have Harry if you'd like. :-D Thank you for the review! I feel so very proud.  
  
That night Harry lay awake, restless. He didn't get a chance to talk Ginny and he really wanted to see how she felt about all this. He looked at the clock. 1:30. Too late to just knock on her door and speak with her. Besides, Hermione would be in there. That'd be awfully uncomfortable. Although he was certain Ginny had told her as she'd given him knowing grins all night, to the annoyance of Ron.  
  
Harry smiled happily in the dark at the thought of kissing Ginny again. (AN: God...that's all this boy wants to do!) Maybe I can talk to her about this tomorrow.... He thought when something hit him. Dean! Ginny is still dating Dean! I made her cheat on him! Hey, but that means she really does like me because she didn't push me off....No, Harry! That's wrong! Dean is your friend!  
  
But this means she likes you better.... He thought evilly. Stop it, Brain! Stop! You're so evil that's kinda sexy actually....  
  
Ginny sat up in her bed, facing Hermione. "I still can't believe he kissed me. Do you think this means he likes me?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"Of course it does! Why else would he kiss you?" Hermione asked incredulously.  
  
Ginny bit her lower lip dubiously. "Well, it's just that before he did, he thanked me for the Valentine I sent him in my first year."  
  
"Oh....So you think he only meant it as sort of a thank-you kiss?"  
  
"Yeah, I just really hope I'm wrong...."  
  
"Omygod!" Hermione exclaimed, clapping her hand to her mouth.  
  
"What is it?" Ginny asked, looking around in surprise.  
  
"Dean!" Hermione squeaked before clapping her hand back to her mouth.  
  
Ginny gasped and followed suit. How could I forget my own boyfriend?! "I completely forgot about him! Oh! I'm horrible! I cheated!"  
  
She threw herself back on her bed in despair. "He'll hate me if he ever finds out!" Hermione sat tentatively on her bed and patted her on the shoulder.  
  
"It'll be alright, Gin. Harry kissed you, after all. Not the other way around."  
  
"Yes, that's true. But it's not as though I pushed Harry off, and I did kiss him back...."  
  
"Well then, I guess you've got a choice to make: Harry Potter, whom you've loved since the age of ten....Or Dean Thomas, you're boyfriend. Hermione said, wisely. (A/N: don't know why she said that wisely. I just couldn't come up with an adverb. Sorry.)  
  
"Your right, I do love Harry. But the question is does he feel the same?" Silent tears ran down Ginny's cheek and Hermione pulled her into a hug.  
  
Ginny stifled a sob and hugged her friend back. She'd liked Harry for ages. Then last year, when Michael asked her out, she figured it was time to give up on her silly crush. She thought she was finally over Harry. But then, seeing him again this summer, she knew she was far from over him. What used to be a "silly crush" had now deepened into love. She was in love with Harry. It was a shame she was able to accept that now, when she already had a boyfriend. But she wouldn't think about that tonight. She would figure out how to deal with Dean in the morning. Although she felt extremely guilty, for being unfaithful to Dean...she couldn't help wonder what would happen with Harry.  
  
She was a girl after all.  
  
"Thanks, Hermione." She said, smiling slightly at her friend.  
  
"You're welcome, Gin. Don't worry; I'll always be here to help you with whatever you need." She answered, smiling back.  
  
The two girls got settled into their beds and fell into a deep sleep, the boys they loved being the last things to cross their minds.  
  
How'd you like it? I hope you liked it mucho-grande. (I have no idea what I'm talking about here) Bet you all forgot about poor Dean. Didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?! It's cuz he's black, isn't it? Anywho...so yeah...don't stop reviewing! They're the only things that keep me alive!!! ::starts to die because there are no new reviews:: 


	7. Realization For Real This Time

What is up my homie G's? lolz. So yeah, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I like it. Hehe. I lover Ronnie. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and please keep reviewing. They make me happy. It's like opening presents. :-D  
Me no own Harry Potter  
  
The next morning, the four friend were sitting around the kitchen table eating breakfast when Mr. Weasley quickly came in, handing them theirs letters from Hogwarts and then disapparated to work.  
  
"Came pretty late this year, huh?" Ron choked out through a mouthful of toast.  
  
"Don't talk with your mouth full, Ronald." Hermione said, looking at her own letter.  
  
Ron shot a glare at her.  
  
"Guess we'll be going to Diagon Alley today." Ginny stated, stopping the argument that was sure to ensue.  
  
"Yeah, I wonder how much Floo Powder is left." Ron said idly.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Harry shudder.  
  
"What's wrong, Harry?" She asked.  
  
"I hate Floo Powder...." He muttered. "Last time I used it, I ended up in Knockturn Alley, remember?"  
  
"Oh, its okay, Harry. It was only because you can't speak properly," Ron said grinning.  
  
"Haha. You're not funny, Ron. Stop trying."  
  
The latter had come from Ginny who was pouring herself another glass of pumpkin juice.  
  
"Why thank-you, Ginny. I was just thinking the same thing," Harry said, smiling smugly in Ron's direction.  
  
"Quit ganging up on me! Come on, 'Mione, let's see if there's enough scawy Floo Powder left," Said Ron.  
  
Harry watched Hermione get up and follow Ron from the room, looking significantly in Ginny's direction. It took Harry a moment to realize that this was his chance.  
  
"Ginny...er...I was j-just wondering if-"He started when Ron's voice was heard from the living room.  
  
"Oy! Let's go! Mum's waiting!"  
  
"Well, I guess we'd better get going then," Ginny said, getting up quickly.  
  
Harry couldn't place the look on her face. Did she look disappointed or relieved? Maybe it was both?  
  
Ginny silently cursed and thanked her brother for interrupting them. She was upset because she wanted to hear whatever it was Harry was going to say. But she felt the knot in her stomach loose, because let's face it, what if it wasn't what she wanted to hear?" She walked into the fire and shouted "Diagon Alley!" After her brother.  
  
Ron fell out of the fire place in the Leaky Cauldron and brushed off the soot from his jeans. He was soon followed by Ginny, Hermione, Harry, and his Mum. Was it just him or did Ginny and Harry seem annoyed about something? He ignored it and clapped his friend on the shoulder.  
  
"Looks like you got here alright, eh?" He said, smiling.  
  
"Shut up, Ron." Harry answered gruffly.  
  
Hermione watched this little transaction and shook her head in disgust as they all followed Mrs. Weasley into the sunlight.  
  
Ron was completely blind. Blind about everything, including her love for him. Hermione sighed. It wasn't even about what he'd said anymore. It was just the realization that no matter what Ron was never going to feel the same way about her. Besides, she was nearly sixteen already! It was about time that she started to take an interest in boys besides Ron Weasley.  
  
The group walked around Diagon Alley, making sure not to forget anything. After a while Mrs. Weasley said she had a few errands to run after they promised to be careful and stick together, she allowed them to look 'round the shops by themselves.  
  
Of course Harry, Ron, and Ginny all dragged Hermione to the Quidditch store in spite of her many heated protests.  
  
As they approached the shop Hermione noticed Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas standing outside, looking at the new Nimbus 2002 ("Not as good as the Firebolt of course, but still a good ride,").  
  
Hermione thought Seamus had gotten quite good looking since the last time she had seen him. At least that's what she told herself. (Especially his red hair.)  
  
"Hey, Dean, Seamus," Harry said as they all got closer. The two boys turned around.  
  
"Ginny!" Dean exclaimed happily.  
  
"H-hi, Dean," Hermione heard Ginny say nervously, smiling slightly.  
  
Hermione felt her eyes widen and she felt sorry for Ginny, Harry, and Dean. Whatever was going to happen between the three of them would be painful for at least two of them.  
  
Harry watched as Dean put his arms around Ginny's waist and kissed her softly. He felt as though someone had sucker punched him. He noted with dull satisfaction that Ron clenched his fists at this and looked extremely angry.  
  
"Alright, alright. That's enough man-handling my little sister. You're in public you know!" Ron said, pulling, (rather, yanking) the couple apart. Dean looked apologetic and Harry, somewhat happily, thought the look on Ginny's face was indifference.  
  
Maybe she doesn't like him so much anymore. He thought, hopefully.  
  
"Hello, everyone," Seamus said, nodding to them all.  
  
"Hello, Seamus. How was you're summer?" Hermione answered, smiling politely.  
  
"Oh, it was okay. Me and Dean've been playing Quidditch a lot. We're thinking about joining the team. I think we just might make it," He said proudly.  
  
"That's wonderful! You'll be playing with Harry. And Ron," She said, her sweet smile never faltering.  
  
'You'll be playing with Harry. And Ron'?! What am I? An afterthought. Like, oh yeah, Ron is alive too. And since when does Hermione have more than a two second conversation about Quidditch?! What the hell is going on here?! Ron thought, watching the pair.  
  
Ron was too busy watching Hermione and Seamus to notice the awkward silence between Harry, Ginny, and Dean. He was too concentrated on Hermione and Seamus who were laughing heartily at something Seamus said. He felt his hands clench angrily into fists for the second time.  
  
Why do I get so jealous? It's not like I care.  
  
Yes you do.  
  
No I don't. Hermione can laugh at his jokes.  
  
But you want her to laugh at yours.  
  
No, I don't!  
  
Dammit, Ron! Yes you do! Look at her!  
  
Ron looked  
  
She really is beautiful. And smart. And funny. She's perfect.  
  
You see?  
  
But she's my best friend!  
  
So?  
  
So, I can't think that way about her!!  
  
Yes you can. And you do. Do you know why?  
  
Bloody hell...Fred and George were right! 


	8. Hermione's Makeover

Hullo, Loves. I know it's been a while. I'm sorry. Thank you all for the reviews, I'm so happy people are actually enjoying my story, I'm quite proud. :-D

When they all got home, Ron was still toying with the idea of loving Hermione. He couldn't understand when this happened, why it happened, and how come he never noticed before? All the signs were there.

_Damn....Am I really that thick?_

_Yes. _

_Shut up. _

For some unfathomable reason, he wished Fred and George were there. They were the ones who got him thinking this. They'd be the ones to help him in the situation. He certainly couldn't go to Harry, he'd laugh. Ginny was also out of the question, she'd not only laugh, she'd tell Hermione. And then where would he be? She'd be completely disgusted at the thought. Ron sank onto his bed, scowling at the ceiling. _If I love Hermione...what the hell does that mean? Do I ask her out? No, of course not, she'd say no and then I'd lose her forever. But what else can I do? God, this is confusing! Why'd I have to go falling for my best friend anyhow? _He thought, frustrated at the predicament he was in.

Hermione smiled, feeling smug as she walked into Ginny's room, beginning to pack all her belongings into her trunk. She'd seen the way Ron was behaving while she spoke with Seamus. She was horrified to realize that she was glad to see he looked miserable, but at the same time oddly satisfied, which horrified her even more.

_Serves him right, _She thought bitterly. _Honestly...the way he treats me sometimes, he deserves this. Maybe now he'll realize he can't take me for granted. Well...now that I've started this plan, I've got to go through with it. Although I'll need Ginny's help.... _

Two weeks later, Ginny woke up and screamed. "Hermione! What are you doing? You scared me half to death!"

Hermione, who'd been standing over Ginny's bed for a minute or so, smiled at her. "Well, you see, Ginny," She said, timidly, wringing her hands. "I was wondering if maybe you could help me with something."

"Well, sure, Hermione," She answered, groggily, sitting up in bed. "What am I helping you with exactly...?" She added suspiciously.

Hermione laughed and perched on the edge of Ginny's bed. "This is going to sound completely silly and juvenile, but I was wondering if you could give me something of a makeover."

"Of course I could, Hermione. But why on earth would you need a makeover?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"Well, I know I never really showed an interest in make-up. But I was thinking about it and I figured, what could it hurt?" She answered, shrugging her shoulders.

"Hermione, I still don't get it. Why were you thinking about this anyway?"

Hermione looked pained by this question, as if she'd rather do anything than answer. Ginny simply folded her arms and waited for a response.

"Imtryingtogetronjealous," She said, quickly.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. What was that?" Ginny said, grinning.

Hermione threw up her arms. "Oh for heaven's sake! I'm trying to get Ron jealous!" She huffed.

Ginny grinned on the inside but on the outside, she faked her best politely curious look. "But why would you want to make Ron jealous, Hermione?"

Hermione glared. "You know perfectly well why."

"I have no idea actually. Do tell."

"I am in love with your brother."

Ginny faked a gasp. "You? In love with Ron? Why, Hermione, I would have never guessed!"

"Stop with the theatrics, Gin...."

Ginny grinned. "Knew you'd figure it out sooner or later...."

"'Figure it out'? Ginny, I've known since first year! Since the first time I laid eyes on him on the train to Hogwarts. That's why I went in there asking if they'd seen Neville's toad. Honestly, Neville had found it ages before I asked them. Of course he lost it again....But I digress. I've always known. There was no "figuring it out". Hermione flopped back on the bed.

Ginny stared at her. _I had no idea she loved him for that long. Wow, this is crazy.... Why is she looking at me like that? Oh yeah, I have to answer her. _

"So why exactly are you making him jealous, couldn't you just tell him?"

"It's not that simple, I mean, he would get freaked out. I don't want to risk our friendship...."

"Where's the risk? You tell him you love him, he says it back, you kiss and Gryffindor Tower won't have to her constant bickering all the time,"

Hermione smiled slightly. "Gin, I really doubt he likes me, let alone is in love with me. This is a completely risk free way to do it. I'll try and make him jealous and if I get any clues that he does have more than platonic feelings for me, I'll tell him. But if not, he'll never know the difference and we'll carry on being friends."

Ginny placed her hands on her hips, looking uncannily like her mother. "And then what are you supposed to do? Live your life as a lie, knowing that you love Ron but were too chicken to do anything about it?"

Hermione sighed. "I'd rather have him as "just a friend" than nothing at all. And if I tell him outright, I'll lose him forever. I don't want to do that. Besides, I'm sure I'll get over him....Eventually."

"If you've loved him for this long without getting over him, what makes you think that now all of a sudden you will?"

"Well I figure if I have a boyfriend or just someone else that I like, I'll be able to forget about him in that way. Please help me, Ginny. I don't want to cry anymore."

"Of course I'll help you, Hermione." She said, hugging her. "But for the record, you don't need a makeover to get a boy to like you."

Hermione laughed through her tears. "Yeah, okay. But I'd still like to try it."

Ginny walked over to the desk in front of her mirror and began rummaging through her make up drawer, pulling out assorted lipsticks, eyeliners and other such items. (A/N: hi. Uhm, I don't wear make up so if I sound like an idiot I apologize.)

"Wow, you sure do have a lot of stuff...." Hermione said, walking over and peering into the deep drawer.

"Yup!" Ginny answered cheerfully, snapping the drawer shut and pushing Hermione into the chair. "You never know when one of your friends is going to suddenly ask for a makeover," She added, uncapping some mascara and moving toward her friend.

"Er...so we're starting now, I suppose?" She asked, leaning back slightly, eyeing the brush.

"Well, yeah. That's what you wanted. Isn't it?" Ginny said, looking confused.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Yes, yes it is."

Totally sorry that it took so damn long. Don't hate me. I might even have the next one up tonight. :-D or early tomorrow rather as it's almost 11:30 now.


	9. We Need to Talk

Oh my lovelies! I love you so. And I'm very pleased that you all are enjoying it so much. ::is proud:: ok, welp, here it is! ::eats cookie:: wanna cookie too? Review.

(A/N: this is twenty minutes later)

Harry sat across from Ron, eyeing the chess board. "Oh come _on_ Harry! It's been five bloody minutes already!" Ron exclaimed, exasperated.

"Uh, mate. You've got no conception of time, as it's only been about thirty seconds." Harry answered, before sending his rook to certain death. "What's with you anyway? You haven't been talking much and when you have you've seemed frustrated."

Ron sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair. "It's nothing. Sorry. I just-"

But Ron was cut off by Ginny's voice calling from the staircase and the sounds of a panic stricken Hermione. Harry and Ron simultaneously turned towards the stairs.

"Allow me to introduce to you boys"-muffled sounds of Hermione's voice- "of course you can. Hem. Allow me to introduce- Hermione Granger!"

Harry exchanged a nervous glance with Ron as Ginny yanked an unwilling Hermione down the last few steps.

Harry felt his mouth drop slightly. This was not the Hermione Granger he knew. She was wearing make up, and clothes he'd never seen on her before. And her hair- her hair was definitely straighter than before, only curling in a bit at the bottom. But no doubt about it, she looked good.

Harry looked over at Ron whose mouth was opening and closing like a goldfish. Harry felt it was up to him to say something first as Ron was momentarily brain-dead. "Hermione, you look great. Really, you do." He added at the look of disbelief on her face. "Don't you think so, Ron?" He asked, nudging the red head.

Ron made a choking noise and nodded his head twice, his mouth still slightly open. Hermione blushed furiously and Harry nudged him again.

"I mean uh...er...yes you do, 'Mione. Really great." He said, his ears turning beet red.

Hermione gave a small smile. "You really think so? Ginny did it. I quite like it actually. I think I may keep this look actually." She said, sitting down in a chair next to Ron.

"What made you decide to do it in the first place?" Harry asked looking from Hermione to Ginny (who'd just made him shiver by brushing against him while sitting down) for an explanation.

Hermione spoke first. "Thought I'd like a bit of a change, that's all." She said, shrugging her shoulders and picking up her book off the table.

Harry noticed Ron was still staring at her, and he kicked his friend under the table. "OW!" Ron exclaimed, rubbing his shin and looking nervously at Hermione, who didn't look up as she was already submerged in her book.

It took Ron a couple of minutes to recover from the shock and he almost lost the game but made a big recovery when he stole Harry's bishop and last piece with the exception of the king.

As Harry and Ginny set up another game, he allowed his mind to wander.

_What is she trying to do? Kill me?_

_Probably._

_That doesn't even make any sense! _

_Don't argue with me! But honestly, don't you think she looks great? _

_Well yeah. She looks gorgeous, of course. But...she's always looked gorgeous. I don't know why she did that._

Ginny was staring at her brother, trying not to concentrate on Harry's knee touching hers. _Come on...come on you two. Go upstairs so Harry and I can talk...please go upstairs. Hermione, Ron, go upstairs. Go anywhere. Just leave the room. _She thought, willing them to move.

She felt Harry's gaze on her face and turned to face the board again. She moved her queenside bishop to take Harry's rook without looking at him and then she finally allowed her eyes to travel up to his face. He was staring right at her, not paying any attention to the game. "We need to talk." He mouthed to her. Ginny's heart dropped. She read enough Muggle books to know that whenever someone started with 'we need to talk' it was almost never good.

"Ron, can you finish this game for me?" She asked, waking him from his stupor. "I don't feel so good." She added at his confused look. Hermione looked like she was about to stand up to follow but Ginny just shook her head and continued up the stairs, not giving a second glance to the boy she loved.

Short chappie, I know. I'm sorry, but I'm working on another when I get out of the shower, so you might get it today or tomorrow. Woot.


	10. Ron and Harry

Hello, Loves. So sorry for the delay. My friend kept distracting me with his FF7 fan fiction and yeah...I'm sorry, there's no excuse. Hehe. Anywhozzles, here it is. Hope you enjoy it. And keep up the fantabulous reviews cuz they make me happy! :-D

Harry felt horrible. Maybe Ginny didn't want to talk to him because she just wanted to forget about the kiss. Hermione stood up and bid the two boys good night and made her way up the stairs. Harry waited until he was sure she was in Ginny's room before he started speaking. "Hey Ron, could you have stared any harder?" Harry asked, pushing aside the sick feeling in his gut.

"Shut up, Harry, alright?" Ron snapped, leaning back in his chair and looking in the other direction.

"Alright. I'm sorry, okay? But seriously, are you starting to notice how much you like Hermione now?" He asked, grinning at his friend.

"I love her." Ron mumbled quietly to the floor.

"What?"

"I love her." He answered, louder. "Okay, Harry? There you go. I love her."

"Wait, Ron...it was just some clothes and makeup and now you love her? That's pretty shallow, mate. Don't you think?"

"I loved her before she put all that stuff on." Ron said still looking at the floor, his face and ears positively burning now.

Harry sat back in his chair, unable to believe it. Ron loving Hermione? It was impossible, wasn't it? They were his best friends. They couldn't be in _love_. Harry had just thought they just fancied eachother a bit. But this...this was totally unexpected. Or was it? Maybe they'd always loved each other but the three of them had just been too blind to see it. _No. _Harry thought. _This isn't unexpected at all. How stupid I've been, of course they're in love. All the signs are there. All the jealousy and constant bickering. And the way Ron sticks up for her all the time.... And here I was thinking they just fancied each other a bit, when it's obvious they were meant for eachother....But where does this leave me? _

Harry looked back at Ron. "How long have you known?" He asked.

"I expect I've always known, you know, somewhere in the back of my head. This little voice trying to get me to believe it. It wasn't until today when I saw her laughing with Seamus that I finally decided to listen to it." Ron answered, looking up at Harry. "What am I gonna do, Harry? I mean, now that I know for sure...I can't just ignore it. And now with that new look she's got, all the boys in Hogwarts are gonna be all over her. I can't watch that....You're my best mate, Harry, so by law you have to give me advice on what to do."

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No. It's not. So if you could just tell me...that'd be great."

"Tell her." Harry said simply.

"Tell her?!" Ron yelled, then realizing how loud he'd been, he looked around to see if anyone was eavesdropping. "Tell her?" He hissed. "Harry, are you mad? What good would that do me? I'd just be down one friend."

"What are you talking about of course you wouldn't be down a friend. On the contrary you'd be up a girlfriend....Some how that didn't sound right."

Ron ignored the last comment and continued. "Harry, she could never love me. I mean really. I'm just Ron Weasley. She deserves so much _better_ than Ron Weasley."

"Look, Ron, I don't care what you say. I've been watching you two dance around eachother for almost six years now. I guarantee she has the same feelings for you. I can tell."

"It's seems like everyone's known except me." Ron grumbled. "You couldn't have told me?"

Harry grinned. "Sorry, mate. Wanted to see how long it'd take you to figure it out on your own. Now come on, it's late. We should get some rest, tomorrow is our last day."

Ron grumbled and heavily got to his feet, stretching. "Lead the way, Harry." He yawned. Harry and Ron made their way up the stairs, both lost in the thoughts of a certain dream girl.


	11. Harry Gets It Packing

Hi guys, yeah I know that last chappie was really short. Hopefully this one'll be longer. One can only hope. So anywhozzles, enjoy. And don't for get about those damn reviews!

Having finally calmed Ginny down enough to get some sleep, Hermione climbed into her own bed and tried to get some rest. For the first time all summer she wasn't thinking about Ron...well, not as much as she usually did at night. She was thinking about Harry and Ginny. She wondered if Harry really didn't want to have anything to do with Ginny. _Which is completely ridiculous...they're perfect for each other. I wish Ron and I were like that._ She thought, yawning. Unaware of the sniffles coming from Ginny's bed, she turned over and drifted off to sleep.

Ginny hugged her pillow tightly, regaining composure. _I've only loved him since I was ten. It's not a big deal. I have a boyfriend. I've got Dean. I don't need Harry. No, sir, I do not need Harry Potter. Even if he is the most wonderful boy I've ever met...I'm young. There will be plenty of other boys even better than him. And I can't forget Dean, he treats me great. That's right. I don't need Harry Potter. _She smiled up at the ceiling but after a few seconds her smile faltered. _Oh who am I kidding? I don't love Dean! I love Harry! Damn...._ She buried her face once more in her pillow and finally, she was able to fall asleep.

Harry was also lying awake in bed, staring up at the ceiling. His mind trying to wrap around what had happened earlier that evening. He went over the events once again in his head and still couldn't come up with a logical explanation except: girls are crazy. _It makes no sense whatsoever. Hermione would never do something like that. Unless she was trying to get Ron's attention, and if that was the case then why didn't she just say something to him? It seems rather rash and childish for Hermione to play petty mind games. Also, it would explain why she was laughing it up with Seamus; she's trying to get Ron jealous obviously. And although it makes no sense considering this is Hermione we're talking about, I reckon she's going for a new approach which is actually working. Okay, so I've got that covered. _

He sighed inwardly and allowed his mind to wander back to Ginny._ Now this is way more difficult...I told- well mouthed to Ginny that we should talk and all of a sudden she just got up and left. That could have been two things...either she doesn't want to talk to me about it because she is absolutely disgusted with me,_ or _I was supposed to go and follow her so we could talk in which case I'm a complete prat and I've ruined everything. Great. _Harry wanted to kick himself for being such an idiot before it dawned on him. _Of course!_ _I said "We need to talk"! Everyone knows when you say that it's something bad. This is great! I still have a chance! I mean, it's not as though she doesn't like me. I kissed her and she didn't push me off even though she has a boyfriend, so she has to like me! _ And then, with a grin Harry fell into a deep sleep.

_Damn..._Ron thought to himself. _Women are bloody confusing. _He then waited for morning to come, thinking miserably of how his life would be watching his best friend and the only girl he'd ever loved be happy without him.

When the sky started to get lighter Ron finally decided to get dressed and go downstairs for something to eat. He quietly pulled on some clothes and crept across the room. He walked into the kitchen to find his mum standing by the window, drinking a cup of tea. She heard the floor squeak and turned around. "Oh, Ronnie, you're up. What are you doing down here so early?" She asked, putting down her tea and taking out a frying pan.

"I dunno," He answered, sitting down at the table. "Excited about going to Hogwarts."

"Don't be silly, you've been there before. And you're not going until tomorrow anyway. What's wrong, dear? You can talk to me you know." Mrs. Weasley added putting a hand on her son's head.

Ron opened his mouth to tell her what was really wrong. _What am I mad? I can't tell my mum about Hermione! Harry was one thing, but now my mum? No way. _He closed his mouth again and stared down at his hands. He felt her eyes drilling into the top of his head, waiting for him to answer. And before he knew it he was telling his mother about everything that had happened the day before.

"Oh Ronnie!" She cried, throwing her arms around him when he'd finished. "I'm so happy to hear that!" She sobbed into his shoulder.

Ron was alarmed and he patted his mother on the back. "Mum, why are you crying?"

"Because I'm so happy! And...oh...I've just realized that you're growing up. Oh your first love! I'm so _glad _its Hermione. She's such a _wonderful _girl." She finally let go of him and wiped her eyes, beaming. "What do you want to eat?" She asked, smoothing his hair. She didn't let him answer and walked over to the stove and began making all his favorite breakfast foods.

Awhile later Ginny and Hermione stumbled down the stairs, yawning. "Hermione! Ginny! Girls, sit down! Sit! Sit! Sit!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, happily, pushing Hermione in the chair next to Ron and beaming down at them. "I'll go get Harry, don't you move!" And with that she bustled up the stairs.

Hermione and Ginny stared after Mrs. Weasley, exchanged looks and burst out laughing. "Wha-what's with Mum?" Ginny asked, finally catching her breath.

"Just in a good mood I suppose," Ron answered, playing sadly with his eggs._ Mum missed the whole point.... _He thought sadly. _Hermione could never love me. What has she got to be so happy about? It's not like we'll be getting together anytime soon. _

But his thoughts were cut off when she came back down, Harry following. He plopped down next to Ginny and gave her a huge grin which she didn't respond to. _What's going on there? _He wondered. Mrs. Weasley then came over and began piling sausages and eggs onto all of their plates.

"Don't forget, you've all got to pack today so when can be up nice and early for the train." Mrs. Weasley said, filling up their glasses with pumpkin juice.

"Okay, Mum." Ginny said as they all tore into their food.

Fifteen minutes later Ginny and Hermione got up simultaneously saying they had a load of work to do. Harry and Ron soon followed and began gathering all their things from the throughout the house.

Ginny sat at her desk with a roll of parchment and a quill. Hermione was at her bed, folding clothes. "Hermione, I'm scared." Said Ginny, putting the quill down.

"I know, Gin...but do you really think its right to string Dean along when you know you don't love him?" Hermione asked, walking over to the desk and putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"No...." She answered, hanging her head. "But I don't want to hurt him."

"You'll hurt him more if you don't tell him now."

"You're right; I've got to do this." Ginny said firmly, as she began to write her letter to Dean. "Hold on a few minutes, Hermione, I've got to ask Ron if I can borrow Pig."

Ginny walked up the stairs to Ron's attic room and knocked on the door. "Come in." She heard his muffled voice say. She walked in and saw him placing his broom gingerly into his trunk.

"Hey, Ron, can I borrow Pig?" She asked, getting right to the point.

"No." He answered without looking up.

Outraged, Ginny stamped her foot. "Why not?!"

"'Cause you're writing to Dean."

"Not that it's any of your _business, _Ronald, but I'll have you know that I'm writing to break up with him."

Ron looked up and grinned. "Well if _that's _the case I'll give you the parchment and ink to do it!"

She opened her mouth to say something else when she heard someone knock on the open door. "Er...am I interrupting something?" Ginny turned around to come face to face with Harry. She immediately smiled but then wiped it off her face when she remembered he didn't feel the same. _But then why is he grinning at me like that? _She wondered.

"No, not at all Harry, Gin was just coming to borrow Pig. She's finally decided to break up with that prat. Ginny thought, or at least hoped that she saw Harry's grin become wider because of that.

"He didn't cheat on you, did he, Ginny?" He asked, his eyes suddenly narrowing. Her heart melted at this but of course her brother had to ruin it.

"That git _cheated _on you?!" He roared.

"Of course not, Ron, don't be silly. Now where is Pig?"

Still fuming, Ron pointed to his dresser where Pig was perched on his cage. "Thank you." Ginny said primly, carrying an excited Pig from the room.

She made her way back to her room and relayed the conversation is Ron's room to Hermione as they both tried to tie the letter to Pig who was now flying around and around the room. They finally sent him off and finished packing.

Later that night they were all joined by Fred and George for dinner and they all had a lovely end-of-holidays feast together. Although the four friends were less than talkative with each other. Around eleven Mrs. Weasley insisted that the four go to bed as she'd be waking them up early the next morning. "And be sure you've packed everything!" She called after them, though she was drowned out by the laughter between the twins and Mr. Weasley.

That night Harry was the only who got a good night's sleep, he knew exactly what he was going to do when they got back to school the next day. Ginny on the other hand felt horrible for what she did to Dean and dreaded having to speak to him the next day. She also wondered if it was a mistake to think that by breaking up with Dean she'd be any more desirable to Harry.

Hermione was nervous about what everyone would say about her new look. She was especially apprehensive when she thought of Parvati and Lavender, her dorm mates would squeal with excitement when they saw her and insist on helping her more and having late night girl chats with her. But mostly she was depressed that Ron still showed no sign of having any feelings toward her.

And poor Ron sat up late into the night thinking of his Hermione and how the boys would go crazy over her. He played over and over in his mind how all the boys in Hogwarts would follow her around like puppies and how none of them would really love her, not the way she deserved to be loved.

I had to stop cuz you know, chapters have to end someplace. Hope you all enjoyed that. I better get reviews...cuz if I don't....::shakes fist::


	12. I Love You, Hermione

Hey, I think this is gonna be a short chappie. Sorry. KEEP UP WITH THE REVIEWS. I love them! :-D

It felt like he'd only just gotten to sleep when his mother was shaking him awake. "Ron? Ron, dear, it's time to wake up." Mrs. Weasley said before going over to Harry's bed.

Ron sat up and groaned. "How're we getting to the station?" He asked, groggily.

"Your father's managed to get us a Ministry car so we won't need anyone from the Order." She answered. "Now, you're sure you've both got everything packed?" She asked sternly looking from Ron to Harry and then back again.

The boys nodded, yawning and stretching. "Okay good, come down and have a spot of breakfast, I expect the girls are down there already.

After washing up and getting dressed Ron and Harry went downstairs, greeted by the smells of Mrs. Weasley's cooking. The four ate in silence, too tired from staying up half the night to say much to each other. Ron unhappily noticed that Hermione was indeed sporting her new look. _This is going to be a great day. We probably won't even be able to sit with her in the compartment...all the boys will be crowding it like hounds. _

A short while later Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny were all packed into a Ministry car and on their way to King's Cross Station to catch the Hogwarts Express.

Mrs. Weasley hugged and kissed all of them as Mr. Weasley brought their trunks onto the train. "You all have a good year now." He said, hugging Ginny.

"Yes, be safe. Don't forget to owl us. Look out for each other. Ron, take care of Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley said as they boarded the train.

Ginny stuck her head out of the window, obviously offended. "Mum! I can take care of myself!"

"Of course you can, dear." Mrs. Weasley answered distractedly. "Hermione, you will make sure they owl, won't you?"

"Of course, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said dutifully.

Mrs. Weasley pulled out a handkerchief as Mr. Weasley put an arm around her. "Good-bye, dearies! We love you!" She waved, sobbing.

Ginny sighed and closed the window. "I wish she would stop worrying all the time." She said as they made their way to an empty compartment, earning lingering glances from assorted boys. Ron glared at each of them and glanced at Hermione to see how she was reacting. She had turned a deep shade of pink since they boarded the train. Ron watched with displeasure as she bit her bottom lip shyly and waved at Seamus. Ron reached the compartment first and slumped unhappily into the window seat, Ginny following suit across from him.

"What's with you?" He asked his younger sister.

"Nothingâ." She answered, staring out the window as the train began to move.

Harry hurriedly sat in the seat next to her as to avoid being knocked to the ground the quickly moving train. Ron saw here eyes close tightly in what looked like despair when he shoulder bumped hers. "Sorry." He heard Harry mumble, blushing slightly. _Bloody hell is going on with those two? _

Hermione sat down next to Ron and looked at her watch. "We can't stay long, Ron." She said, not looking at him.

"Why not?"

"Because we are prefects! We've got to go the meeting and then we're supposed to patrol the corridors. We did this last year you know."

"Well excuse me for not being a know-it-all like you." Ron said harshly, folding his arms like a sulky two year old.

"Ronald, that joke is getting really old. I suggest you get some new material as you'll find that it doesn't have the same effect on me as it used to." Hermione answered calmly. Almost too calmlyâ. _Why do I _always _start these stupid little fights with her?! _Ron screamed in his head. _Why can't I just behave like a good best friend? If I keep this up it really won't matter to her at all. To the point where _I _won't matter to her anymore. I should apologize for being such a prat._

"'Mione, I'm sorry I called you a know-it-all. I didn't mean it." He said, looking over at her apologetically.

To his extreme pleasure he saw her cold exterior melt a little. "Its okay, Ron." She said, smiling slightly. "Come on, we'd better go. We don't want to be late for that meeting."

Harry watched in pure shock as Ron got up and followed Hermione out of the compartment without complaint. He and Ginny had being watching the two ever since they'd sat down and Harry was willing to bet that Ginny was just as surprised as he was as to how that all turned out. Ron and Hermione had never made up that quickly in all the years he'd known them. _Hehâand I was preparing myself for a cold shoulder fest.... _He thought to himself, leaning back in his seat and risking a look at Ginny. He was going to try and engage her in some kind of conversation about what had happened but she was looking out of the window with a glazed look in her eyes and he didn't want to disturb her. So instead he busied himself with _Flying with the Cannons _for the umpteenth time.

A few minutes are so later he felt a bump on his right shoulder. He turned and saw red. Ginny had fallen asleep while watching the scenery whiz past and her head was on his shoulder. He slowly and cautiously reached his arm around her back and pulled her closer to him, careful not to wake him. He smiled down at her sleeping form and kissed her gently on the head; taking a leaf out of her book and watching the world go by through the window.

Ron and Hermione left the prefect's compartment and made their way to the back of the train, Hermione talking about the meeting the whole way. They passed by an open door and Seamus stuck his head out. "Why hello, Hermione!" He said, grinning. "Ron."

Ron felt his hands tighten into fists at his side as Hermione turned a sweet smile at Seamus. "Hullo, Seamus. How are you doing?"

Ron drowned out their conversation and stared at the floor, sulking.

"Well anyway, I'll let you go, beautiful." Seamus said giving Hermione a kiss on the cheek. "Ron, I'll see you in the dorm." He continued, shortly, before closing the door.

Hermione, still a furious shade of pink began walking again. "What do you _like_ him or something?" Ron asked, unable to contain himself.

If possible Hermione's complexion turned a deeper shade. "Tell me-is that any of your business?"

"Sure it is, Hermione! I'm your best friend, remember?" Ron said, willing the answer to be 'No, Ron, of course I don't. I love you, I've always loved you.' Although he knew it wasn't.

"Right. Friends." Hermione said with a look of, disappointment? Anger? Ron tried to figure it out but she turned on her heel and stalked off.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled. _This is your chance mate. It can be like one of those romance novels Ginny's always reading. Take her up in your arms, tell her you love her and kiss her like mad. _He thought, prepping himself as he walked towards her.

"Was there something you wanted to say to me, Ronald?" Ron looked into her brown eyes and then took in her beautiful face andâ.Lost all his nerve.

"Uhm, you've got some lint on your shoulder." He said, quietly, pointing at her robes.

Hermione pulled the fuzz off, let it drop to the floor and walked away without looking back.

Ron leaned against the wall and slid down slowly until he was sitting. "I just wanted to tell you that I love you, Hermione." He said softly.

AWWW poor Ronnie!!! I promise a new chapter as soon as I can. Please please please review and don't stop reading. It will make me sad if you do. The next one will be very Harry/Ginny. It'll still be quite a bit before there's any _real _Ron/Hermione stuffs. Sorry. :-D


	13. Good to be Back

Oh hello my lovelies! I've missed you so. I'm VERY sorry that I didn't update months ago. But you see I was just writing this chapter and all of a sudden it just deleted itself. I was sooo depressed about it. I couldn't bear to write anything. I hope you all haven't given up on me. I've got this lovely long chapter for you. I hope you enjoy it. Give me reviews! I love them! :-D

Harry also dozed off and awoke with a start as someone slammed the compartment door opened and closed. He winced, hoping whoever it was hadn't woken Ginny also who was still sleep contentedly in his arms. He saw that the noise-maker was Hermione, looking flushed and upset and muttering to herself. She sat down, pulling her book from her back, sitting back in her seat and sighing loudly, obviously completely unaware of Harry and Ginny.

"Er…Hermione?" Harry said cautiously, worried about his friend.

This time it was Hermione's turn to jump. "Harry!" She exclaimed, hand on her chest. "You scared me, I forgot you were here."

Harry shrugged. "What's wrong?"

Hermione brushed his question away with her hand. "It's nothing. Really." She said, to a disbelieving Harry. Hermione took in her surroundings for the first time since she re-entered the compartment. Her eyes passed over Harry and to his right where Ginny still dreamed. Hermione grinned despite herself. "What's this?" She asked, eyebrows raised.

Harry's face grew red. "Well…she fell asleep…and…." He trailed off.

Hermione nodded silently. "So you do like her…" She said.

"Well of course I like her."

"She doesn't think that."

"But I kissed her!" Harry said, counting on the fact that Ginny had told Hermione already which apparently she had.

"Yes, but she thought it was only a thank-you kiss. Besides, you can kiss someone and not like them." Hermione said in that matter of fact way of hers.

"First off, it wasn't…it definitely wasn't. Second of all…I wouldn't have kissed her if I didn't like her."

"What about Cho?"

"She kissed me. And besides, I liked her."

Hermione gave him a death glare.

"Lik_ed_, Hermione. Past tense."

"Keep it that way." Hermione said, in an abnormally tough way.

Harry smiled for the umpteenth time at Ginny's sleeping form. "I will."

"So, when are you going to tell her?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. But I figured I would do something tonight. Now that she and Dean aren't together anymore." He said, beaming.

Hermione sighed. "You're better at this than most boys, Harry." She said wistfully.

Harry smiled knowingly. "This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain red-haired friend of ours named Ron, would it?"

Just then the compartment door banged open and closed for the second time. "What's got to do with me?" Ron asked grumpily, slumping back into his seat.

Harry chuckled. "Nothing," He said, marveling at how pathetically oblivious they were.

Ron looked from Harry to Hermione and back again. Suddenly, Ron's look of suspiciousness turned to outrage. _"What. Are. You. Doing?" _He yelled, furiously.

_Whoops._ Thought Harry as he struggled for an explanation. Luckily, Hermione saved the day.

"Ginny fell asleep. That's all." She said, not looking up from her book.

"Fell asleep?! Harry is _molesting_ my baby sister!"

Hermione finally looked up from her book to find a nervous looking Harry with his arm still around Ginny's shoulder, paralyzed with fear.

"I would hardly call it molestation."

Ron and Hermione continued to argue when Ginny stirred.

_Don't wake up. Please don't wake up. _Harry pleaded.

Too late.

Ginny woke to her brother's voice. "She looks like a bloody scarlet woman!" Ron was shouting.

"Who's a scarlet woman?" She wondered aloud, still not opening her eyes.

"You." Ron growled.

Ginny opened her eyes at this. She looked up to find herself face to face with Harry who grinned sheepishly at her. _Oh no_. She though, scrambling away from him and sitting as close to the window as possible. She shrugged. "I fell asleep, so sue me."

"Humph." Ron said, sitting back in his seat, willing to let it go just this once only because he was so depressed.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny spent the rest of the ride in a depressed stupor, annoyed at how happy Harry looked. Soon the pitter patter of rain drops could be heard on the train's roof and there was something oddly comforting about the ride, as though the four knew that something magical would make its way into each of their lives that year. And not just because of the school they went to.

As they all stepped off the train amidst the chaos of all the other students clambering to get out of the rain and into carriages, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all stopped and took in the sight of the thestrals. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all turned to Harry to see his reaction. Surely this blatant reminder of his godfather's death a mere three months before would wipe the smile that hadn't left Harry's face all day. But surprisingly enough Harry's smile barely faltered.

Harry was upset to be reminded so suddenly of his godfather's death and he was immediately flooded with a wave of guilt. But then he remembered what Ginny had said in the woods and when he remembered that, he also remembered what happened that day in the woods…And he couldn't very well frown while thinking about that, could he? Besides, deep down he knew that it wasn't really his fault and that Sirius wouldn't want him to think that. He would want him to have as much fun and cause as much mischief as he possibly could, which is exactly what he planned to do.

"Come on guys," He said beckoning to his friends. "Let's get a carriage before we get too soaked."

The four scrambled into the nearest carriage, Ron closing the door behind them and sitting back in his seat, sighing. He tried to look on the brightside on the events of that day. At least Hermione was still friends with him and not completely disgusted with him like he would be if he told her he was madly in love with her. He looked out of the window towards the brightly lit lights in Hogwart's castle.

"Good to be back, huh?" He said, sighing again.

"Yeah, it is." Hermione agreed, studying his profile in the pale light coming from the moon. Why did she always do that to herself? Like on the train today…why did she allow her hopes to go up? Did she honestly think that he would reveal some nonexistent feelings toward her? Of course not, because that's exactly what they were-nonexistent.

In the darkness of the carriage, Harry settled back and put his hand lightly over Ginny's, smiling at his two friends who were sitting across from him, staring at each other and not even noticing.

Ginny allowed her hand to turn upwards and grip Harry's even though she knew that he didn't mean it in the way she hoped he did.

How dumb can a girl get?

Hey guys…I PROMISE that I will update soon. Its just that iuno I figured this was getting sorta long. Okie. REVIEW! :-D


	14. Finally!

Omgoshers…are you guys surprised? I certainly am. I missed writing my fan fiction, so here is my newest chapter direct from me to you:-D Oh, by the way; I still don't own Harry Potter.

After the Sorting and the Feast, all of the students filed out of the Great Hall and went their four separate ways to the dormitories. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny climbed the staircases to Gryffindor Tower in silence. Now that the time for him to finally execute his plan was almost here, he didn't feel as brave anymore.

"Dragon boogers," Hermione said softly when they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"What's that? You'll have to speak up, you know!" Said the Fat Lady, annoyed.

"_Dragon boogers_!" Hermione emphasized the words. "Honestly, what an immature password." She said as the Fat Lady swung the portrait open with a harrumph.

Ron snickered as they scrambled through the portrait hole and were greeted by the warm, welcoming flames of the fire.

"What are you laughing about?" Hermione inquired.

"Oh, nothing, nothing," Said Ron, with a smile still on his face, as he sat down.

_Oh no, _Thought Harry. _Here we go again. _

"It _is_ an immature password, Ronald. Though I can see how _you're _amused." Hermione answered, also sitting down.

Ron sat up straight and put a hand to his chest and fluttered his eyes. "You'll have to find some new material, Hermione, as you'll find that your little joke doesn't affect me quite as it used to." He said uncannily like Hermione.

An outraged Hermione opened her mouth as Seamus came bounding down the stairs towards Hermione. Harry noticed that Ginny looked slightly smug when Seamus came directly to Hermione and Harry turned to watch the transaction.

"Good, Hermione. I was hoping to catch you here." Seamus said, smiling down at her.

"Hello, Seamus, did you want to speak to me about something?" She asked, smiling back, though Harry noticed her glance at Ron out of the corner of her eye.

"Yes, I was wondering if you'd seen the notice board?"

"Why, is there something illegal on there?" Hermione asked, back to her old self at the thought of a broken rule.

"No," Seamus said laughing. "But they've announced that our first trip to Hogsmeade is going to be on Halloween, I was wondering if you'd like to go with me?"

At this, Ron and Hermione both turned red, Ron out of anger and Hermione, embarrassment.

Hermione looked directly at Ron before turning to Seamus and answering, "I would love to go to Hogsmeade with you," She said sweetly.

"Great," Seamus said, grinning. "Well, goodnight then, everyone." He said, before giving her another kiss on the cheek and walking smoothly up the stairs to the boys' dormitories.

Hermione turned back around in her armchair, smiling to herself when she caught Ron looking at her. "What?" She asked, her fading abruptly.

"We always go to Hogsmeade together. You, Harry and me." Ron said in what Harry thought was an abnormally calm way, all things considered.

"It's 'you, Harry and, _I_, Ronald." Hermione said.

"Whatever. The point is we still all go together."

"I'm sorry to tell you, but that's incorrect," Hermione said curtly. "Don't you remember last year when Harry went to Hogsmeade with Cho?"

Ron glared at Harry.

"Hey! Don't get me involved!" Harry said, dropping onto the couch.

"Back me up then."

"On _what_?"

"Yes, Ronald, what exactly should he 'back you up' on?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Ron sputtered, flushing scarlet. "I- I just don't think you should be going out with him, that's all."

"Why?" Demanded Hermione. "Am I _fraternizing _with the enemy? Or perhaps he's too _old_ for me? Tell me- why is it that every time a boy seems to take interest in my you always have something to say?"

_Say it, Ron. Please just tell me you love me so this can all be over_. She thought desperately, though she knew it would never come.

_Just do it, you prat. She's asking you to. _He thought. _Then this can all be over._

_No, you idiot. Wouldn't you rather just fight with her than never be able to speak to her again? _

The pair glared at each other while Harry and Ginny looked between the two as though watching a tennis match.

"Well, are you going to say anything or are we done here?"

"You've changed, Hermione…." Ron said sadly, looking down at his shoes.

"Sometimes people need to change." She said, straightening herself up. "Goodnight, everyone." She said, her voice cracking. And with that she fled up the stairs without a backward glance.

The three sat there in silence. A few minutes passed and Ron got up with a sigh.

"Goodnight," He said shortly, not looking at Harry or his sister.

When they heard the door slam, Ginny also got up, looking slightly embarrassed. _What are you sticking around for, Ginny?_ She thought bitterly. _You think he'll take you up in his arms and tell you he loves you? No. He's too good for you. Don't you know that? _

"Guess there's no point in sticking around," She said quietly.

_Stop her!_ Harry screamed in his head. But she was already halfway to the staircase. Harry crossed the room in four steps. _This is your only chance. You've got to do it right. _He grabbed her and turned her around. She gasped in surprise.

"Harry, what're you doing?"

"Shh. I've got to say something to you and I'm really nervous about it." Harry said, pushing his fingers through her hair.

The two stared at each other for a couple of seconds. "Gin, I love you."

Ginny's eyes became wide. "You…you what?"

"I said: I love you, Ginny."

"I love you too, Harry." She said, putting her hands on his shoulders. Harry smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her softly.

After a few minutes, Harry leaned back. "Uh…this means I have to tell Ron now, doesn't it?" He asked nervously.

Ginny giggled "Yeah, I guess it does. Although you could forget about telling him, but that means that we could never do this in case he walks in on us." She said, grinning.

Harry kissed her on the forehead and removed his hands from her waist. "I'll be back in a minute!" He said as he bounded up the stairs.

Ron lay up in bed, feeling miserable. _Doesn't she know how I feel! Isn't it _obvious_? Everyone else seemed to know! Whatever happened to the "smartest witch in our year"? _

Just then, Harry burst into the room, gasping for breath. Ron sat up in bed as Seamus, Dean, and Neville poked their heads out from their bed hangings.

"Ron. Ron, I gotta talk to you about something." Harry said.

"What is it?"

Harry saw the other three boys watching and lowered his voice. "Ron, you're my best friend, and you know that I'd never do anything to hurt you or your family, right?"

"Yes…." Ron said suspiciously.

Harry took a deep breath. "I'd like to know if it'd be okay if I dated Ginny?" He finished nervously.

"You want to _date_ my _sister_! _My _sister!" Ron yelled, jumping out of his bed.

"Ron, keep it down."

"Ginny's already moving on, is she?" Dean asked.

"Well of course, Dean. This is the _famous_ Harry Potter." Seamus sneered.

"You shut your mouth, Finnigan!" Ron roared. "And _you!_" He said, rounding on Harry.

"Listen- you don't understand I-"

"No! _You_ don't understand!" Ron said, moving towards him.

Harry cursed and sped from the room. "Uh, Ginny? A little help?" He asked as he jumped from the last three steps.

"What the-Ron! What're you doing!" She cried as Ron chased Harry around the common room.

People began coming out of their dormitories, yawning and rubbing their eyes. Among them was Hermione who surveyed the scene below her with slightly puffy eyes. "Whats going on?" She asked as Ron pulled Harry into a headlock. "Ron! Let go of him! You're behaving like an animal!"

"Hermione! He wants to date my baby sister!" Ron sputtered red in the face.

"I'm not a _baby_!" Ginny said, stomping her foot.

"You were mine…." Dean said sadly, looking down at the floor.

"Shut up, Dean!" Ron, Ginny, Harry and, Hermione yelled in unison.

"Leave them alone, Ron. At least they _have_ something. At least they can _admit_ their feelings to each other."

"Whats _that _supposed to mean?" Ron demanded, finally letting go of Harry.

"Never mind, Ron. Explain to me why she can't date Harry. Explain why she can't have happiness.

"I never said that! And because she's my sister. I don't want her to get hurt."

"Ron, you're so thick-headed." Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "Harry's your best friend, isn't he?"

"Yes…." Ron said, sighing.

"Wouldn't you rather her date someone you can trust?"

"Yes..."

"So leave them alone." She said, turning on her heels and walking back to bed.

Ron glared at Ginny and Harry. "Will you hurt her?" He demanded.

"Of course not."

"Do you love her?"

"Of course I do."

"I'll hex you into oblivion if you ever cause her any pain."

"Of course you will."

Ron glared. "Watch it."

"Sorry…."

"Fine. I guess you have my blessing. Sorry if I hurt you, Harry." He said, looking deflated. "Everyone get back into bed!" He barked. "The show's over!" He stomped up the stairs and threw himself into bed.

_ Great. _He thought. _This is just great. My sister and my best friend have love before I do. Maybe Hermione's right. Maybe I should just admit my feelings..._And with that he fell asleep.

At the other end of the tower, Hermione gripped her pillow. _Everyone has someone to love except me. Why can't I take my own advice? _

After everyone finally disappeared into their dormitories, Ginny walked over to Harry. "Did he hurt you?" She asked.

"Not really," He said, rubbing his neck.

"Good. I'm really sorry. That's so embarrassing." She said, looking down.

"Don't worry; I can see why he'd want to protect you. I mean, you're amazing." He said, lifting her chin.

Ginny smiled at him. "So what do you want to do?" She asked innocently. Harry shrugged and smiled sheepishly as he leaned in for yet another kiss.


	15. Morning After

Will someone please tell me WHY my indentations won't stay! Lolz. It sucks.

The next morning, Ron woke up early and dressed quickly so he could get down to breakfast before anyone else. He felt embarrassed about the way he'd behaved the night before. _I'm such an idiot._ He thought to himself.

_Why should I be upset that she's dating my best friend? I trust him more than anyone, don't I? _

_Ah...But that's not why you're upset, is it? _

_What's that supposed to mean? That's exactly why I'm upset! _

_Oh no it isn't. You said so yourself last night your best friend and your sister have someone to love and you don't. Harry and Ginny are braver than you. _

_You know, I'm getting rather sick of you. _

_The feeling's mutual. _

He entered the Great Hall where the enchanted ceiling was bright and sunny like the sky outside. He sat down sulkily, away from a group of second years who were undoubtedly whispering about him.

A chair, several seats away from him was pulled back and Dean Thomas sat down, looking a little sad. "Hey, Dean," Ron said, feeling sympathetic for his fellow Gryffindor.

Dean jumped a little. "What? Oh…hi, Ron," He said, staring back at his empty plate again.

"Look, Dean, I'm sorry about what happened."

"No, its okay, Ron. You don't have any control over it. You love who you love." He answered, pouring himself some pumpkin juice and passing the jug to Ron.

"Did you love my sister?" Ron asked, taking a sip of juice.

"Oh no," He said, smiling. "Don't get me wrong, she's a great girl…but my heart belongs to someone else."

"Is she in Gryffindor?" Ron asked, hoping it wasn't Hermione.

"Don't worry, Ron," Dean said at the look on his face. "It's not Hermione. It's not anyone here at all. Her name is Samantha; she's lived next door to me all my life. We were best friends, she was my first kiss. It was the summer I got accepted to Hogwarts. I know what you're thinking; I was too young to love. The thing is I think that's when you're most truthful about it. When you're young. You're not thinking about anything else, it's not as confusing as it is now, just the fact that you care about the person and they're your best friend. Sorta like you and Hermione. But I'd give anything to not feel this way, 'cause it hurts so much. We don't even talk anymore, because my life has changed….But you can't help who you love." He said, finishing his soliloquy.

"I don't love Hermione like that," Ron said automatically.

"Sure you don't, Ron," He said simply. "But here she comes now."

Sure enough, Hermione's tinkling laughter could be heard from the doorway to The Great Hall. She came in looking radiant and smiling at Seamus who seemed to be telling a funny story. Ron felt his face heat up in anger and Dean smiled knowingly at him before beckoning Seamus over to him.

Hermione sat down next to Ron, still smiling to herself. She began to butter some toast and put it on Ron's empty plate and Ron just stared at her as she began eating.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Nothing," Ron mumbled, blushing.

"Harry and Ginny should be down soon," She said as Ron began to eat.

A few minutes passed as the two ate their breakfast in silence. _What do you say to someone you're in love with but you can't tell them?_ Hermione thought, glancing over at Ron.

_What can I say to her that won't reveal the way I feel?_ He wondered, catching her eye.

They pair quickly looked back down at their porridge just as Harry and Ginny came in holding hands.

_This is surreal. _Thought Ginny happily, as they walked into the Great Hall together, grins plastered to their faces.

Harry nudged Ginny in the side. "Look, they're sitting on the same side of the table. Are they even talking?" He asked, nodding in Ron and Hermione's direction.

"Well, they're not talking this second, but I do know that Hermione isn't mad at him. I'm surprised she's sitting there though. Some other girls said she was walking down with Seamus." She said.

"Yeah, I saw them while I was waiting for you because you take _so_ long to get dressed." He teased, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Hey! I was just trying to look pretty for you!" She fake pouted as they made their way towards the table.

"You don't have to try." He said smoothly, pulling out a seat for her across from Hermione.

"Try what?" Ron asked, looking up.

Harry laughed inwardly at his friend's pathetic face. "Nothing," He said, helping himself to some eggs and bacon.

"Look, you two," Ron said to Harry and Ginny. "I'm really sorry about last night. I was being a right prat and there's no excuse for it."

Ginny was about to open her mouth and tell her brother that his apology was not accepted when she caught a look of his face. She sighed and said, "Its okay, Ron. We understand. Don't we, Harry?"

"'Course we do. Perfectly acceptable."

_Well at least he apologized right away. That's very mature of him. Come to think of it, he's been apologizing right away a lot lately. Maybe he's changed. _Hermione thought hopefully as McGonagall brought the Gryffindor schedules over to her students.

Well these have to end someplace so there you go. REVIEW!


	16. To Send a Letter

Why isn't anyone reviewing::sob: Please review…please? I don't own Harry Potter; I just keep him in a cage :poke poke:

Harry looked ay his schedule and smacked his hand to his forehead. "I forgot! We won't have any classes together!" Harry said, looking at Ginny sadly.

"Well, we'll get to see each other during break and lunch." Ginny said, looking on the bright side.

"I suppose, but I'm going to miss you."

Ginny beamed happily while her brother made gagging noises. She stuck her tongue out at him. "You're just jealous."

"Oh yes. Very. Harry, I love you." Ron said putting his hands together.

"I always knew you swung that way, Weasel." Said Malfoy's cold, drawling voice from behind him. "But I would have thought you'd have better taste than that. Oh sorry, I must have confused you with someone else."

"You only wish he 'swung that way', Malfoy." Hermione said.

Malfoy looked down at Hermione and for a moment he looked astounded by the quickly recovered with a sneer. "You're looking pretty good, Granger. For a mudblood." He said, smirking.

Ron jumped up, his chair scraping backwards and falling to the floor. He pulled his wand out from within his robes. "I'm warning you, Malfoy, I've got a lot of pent up anger. Don't make me take it out on you, though believe me, I'd be glad to do so. Now apologize." He said through clenched teeth.

"Never mind, Ron," Hermione said putting her hand on his shoulder. "He's just a little ferret." She said, with malice.

"Tell your girlfriend to watch her tongue." Malfoy spat.

"If Ron is gay…then how is Hermione his girlfriend?" Ginny asked as though speaking to a slow person.

"You better get your story straight." Harry added, laughing.

Malfoy turned pink and walked away beckoning for Crabbe and Goyle to follow.

"Idiot." Ginny muttered under her breath as they all left the Great Hall. "So what do you guys have first lesson?" She asked.

Hermione consulted her schedule again. "History of Magic" She reported, amidst groans from Ron and Harry.

"Oh, well, I have Herbology. Shall we meet in the courtyard for break?" She asked, looking at Harry.

"Of course," He said, taking her hand again. "Come on, I'll walk you to the door."

Harry walked Ginny to the front door where they shared a kiss before he bounded back to his friends. "Are we ready, then?" He asked, looking from one to the other.

"Yes. But, mate, could you stop with all the public displays of affection? It makes me sort of sick." Ron said, clutching his stomach.

"That's only 'cause you wish you had _someone_ to love." Harry said, raising his eyebrows on 'someone'.

_SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!_ Ron screamed in his head, shooting looks of daggers at Harry. Harry only smiled innocently as Hermione looked at the pair, confused.

The trio spent an extremely boring hour trying to stay conscious during Professor Binns' lesson and then they all went to go meet Ginny in the courtyard, yawning all the way.

Harry walked quickly over to Ginny and they immediately began to take a leisurely walk, talking animatedly, leaving Ron and Hermione feeling awkward near the stone wall.

_Do it now, you idiot. _Ron thought.

_Hey! Who're you calling an idiot!_

_You! Just _tell _her how you feel! If you're good enough to be her best friend, you're good enough to be her boyfriend!_

_You know, you're right! _

_I always am. _

Ron turned to Hermione who was staring off in the distance. He touched her arm to get her attention and left his hand there. "Hermione, look, there's something I need to talk to you about and I don't know how you're going to take it."

Hermione looked up at him, feeling hopeful despite herself. "Yes, Ron?" She asked. _Please tell you love me...please please please. _She thought.

But in that moment, both their hopes were shattered in the form of two bumbling, giggling girls. "Her_mi_one!" Lavender and Parvati squealed, running over to their roommate.

"We saw you and Seamus walk down to breakfast together!" Parvati said, grabbing Hermione out of Ron's grasp and turning her around to face them. "What was all that about?"

"Nothing," Hermione said, giving Ron a look that clearly said 'help'. "Can't two people walk together without being engaged?"

_Yes! _Ron thought. _She _doesn't _like him! _

"Well _we_ heard that _he _likes _you_." Lavender gushed,

_I hate Lavender. What the hell kinda name is that anyway? What're you, a color? _Ron thought bitterly as Hermione blushed.

"So, do you like him!" Parvati asked eagerly.

"I dunno…" Hermione said, catching Ron's eye. "Maybe."

Parvati and Lavender jumped up and down and squealed. Ron, feeling angry and rejected pushed himself off the wall and stalked off in Harry and Ginny's direction.

"What's up?" Harry asked, pulling himself reluctantly away from Ginny.

"Nothing…" Ron said, kicking the ground. "We better get to Potions." He added.

"Yes, I suppose we you're right," Harry said. "What do you have, Gin?" He asked turning back to his girlfriend and putting his hands on her waist.

"Uh…" She said, screwing up her face, trying to remember. "Transfiguration. "

"Okay, let's get back inside then," Harry said, turning towards the castle. "Hey," He said, looking around. "Where's Hermione?" He asked Ron, looking confused.

"She's off somewhere talking about _Seamus_." Ron said darkly.

"Ooh, does she like him?" Ginny asked, smiling. Ron glared at her.

"What?" She asked reproachfully. It wasn't as though _you_ were going to say anything soon."

Ron opened his mouth to argue, but Harry pushed him forward. "Come on, you two, lets just go find her and get inside."

He walked quickly ahead of everyone else down to Snape's dungeon, not wanting to witness Harry and Ginny slobbering all over each other again. Harry and Hermione soon came in, sitting down on either side of him. Malfoy followed them with his group of cronies. "I saw you with your little girlfriend, Potter." He hissed. "How could you stand to kiss a _Weasley_?"

Harry jumped to his feet angrily. "You watch your filthy little mouth, ferret!" He roared, wand raised.

Just then, Snape entered. "Fighting, Potter?" He asked, swooping down upon the pair. "Ten points from Gryffindor." He said, smiling viciously.

Before Harry could say anything in his defense, Malfoy piped up "He was bragging about his new girlfriend, that Weasley girl."

Snape sneered down at Harry. "Please keep your romantic life _out_ of my classroom, Potter." He said loudly. And with that he swept to the front of the classroom, and tapped the blackboard, bringing the day's lesson to the board.

The trio completed their potions, flasked them, brought them to Snape and headed upstairs to dinner.

Ron felt completely alone throughout dinner. Across from him, Harry and Ginny were talking about their days and making faces at each other. To his right, Hermione was having a conversation with Seamus which she seemed to be enjoying very much.

He ate his roast beef with out much gusto and barely finished his tart because he had made a command decision.

Later that night, he suddenly got up from his armchair and crossed the room towards the portrait hole. "Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"To send a letter." He replied.


	17. Cho is a Skank

Yeah! I got reviews! Woot times a million. Anyways, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

_Dear Fred and George, _

_You guys were right. About Hermione I mean. I love her. I don't know how I didn't see it before. But that's not the point...Listen, now Seamus is trying to go after her. I need your help, how do you ask out a girl with out freaking her out with your feelings? Please help me. I'm asking you as my brothers. _

_Ron_

Ron magically sealed the letter and tied it to Pig's leg. "Bring this to Fred and George as fast as you can, okay?" He said, letting him out through one of the big open windows.

He hurried back to Gryffindor Tower and went up to bed. He hoped that he would get a reply from Fred and George the next day although he was sure he wouldn't.

Not only did Ron not receive a reply the next day, but he didn't receive one the day after that either. Or the day after that. Ron waited anxiously for a full two weeks before he got anything from his two older brothers.

On the first morning of the third week, Ron was enjoying a lively breakfast with Harry, Hermione, and Ginny when the owl post arrived. He saw a large tawny owl swooping towards him with a letter and large rectangular package in tow. _Idiots._ He thought. _Why couldn't they send it at night when no one was around? _The owl landed, knocking over a stack of toast. Ron quickly removed the brown package and letter from the bird, hoping against hope that the others wouldn't notice.

"Who's sending packages to _you_?" Ginny asked, examining the bird as though looking for clues. She reached towards the letter to look at the handwriting and Ron smacked her hand away.

"None of your business," He snapped. "I can have other friends besides you lot, can't I?" He asked as he gathered his belongings and left the Great Hall.

Ginny stared after her brother. "What with him? Why's he behaving so secretive?" She asked.

"You don't suppose it has something to do with that letter he sent a couple of weeks ago, do you?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe he's got himself a girlfriend." Harry suggested, laughing at the look on Hermione's face.

Just then, Cho Change crossed the Great Hall towards Harry and Ginny's direction. From across the table, Hermione nodded her head towards Cho. Harry and Ginny turned around to see what she was looking at.

Harry groaned inwardly. He would have rathered to not see Cho at all after their short lived…relationship last year. When Cho saw him looking she beamed at him. Harry gave her a small smile back, turned around, and took Ginny's hand which was lying on the table next to his.

Cho approached the group, still smiling at Harry, although Ginny could see she was eyeing their hands. Ginny squeezed Harry's hand and Cho began to speak. "_Harry_, you naughty boy we've been back nearly three weeks and you still haven't said a word to me!" She said, laughing and putting her hand on his shoulder. Ginny took a deep breath and Harry gripped her hand.

"Well, I've been er busy…you know, getting back into the swing of things-" He started, but Cho interrupted him.

"Oh yes. You _have_ been busy, haven't you?" She asked, looking directly at Ginny. Ginny glared at her.

"Yes. He has," Ginny said, smiling sweetly.

Hermione snorted into her pumpkin juice and Cho ignored her. "Well, it's been just _lovely_ seeing you, Harry." Cho said, smiling down at Harry again. "We really should meet up. Maybe on Halloween? At Hogsmeade?" She said, once again placing her hand on his arm.

_How dare she! Right in front of me! _Ginny screamed in her head.

"Well, I'll be with my girlfriend Ginny the entire day," Harry said, adjusting his robes so Cho would have to take her hand off his shoulder, he then put his arm around Ginny's waist. "So we won't be able to." He added.

"Oh. Right." Cho said, looking slightly embarrassed. "Well then, I'll see you around, Harry." She said, walking off.

Ginny crossed her arms, feeling upset. _I can't believe she did that! Talk about Scarlet Women! _She thought, angrily.

"Sorry about that." Harry said, quietly, kissing Ginny on the forehead.

Ginny's anger receded slightly. "It wasn't your fault," She said. "I just can't believe she would ask you out, right in front of me!"

"I don't think she knew we were dating." Harry said.

"Of course she did! Didn't you see the way she glared at me? 'Oh you _have _been busy, haven't you?' What else could that have meant?"

"Gin, don't worry about it. Nothing is going to happen. I love _you_ remember?" Harry said.

Hermione sighed inwardly, as Harry gave Ginny a kiss. _Why can't _Ron_ be like that? _She thought sadly. "Come on, guys…let's go see where Ron got to."


	18. The Book

Woooooot! I love getting reviews, it brightens my day. You guys rock. Anywhozzles, here's the next chappie, folks! Enjoy! Okay, seriously, how come I have to update it 5 MILLION times before it shows up?

Upstairs, Ron was in the boy's dormitories, sitting on his four poster bed with the hangings drawn and Harry's invisibility cloak covering him. He didn't want anyone to walk in and see what he was doing. Sure he was being paranoid, but it was necessary.

When he was sure he was alone, he tore open the letter eagerly.

_Dear Ickle Prefect, _

_Although the last time we tried to help you, you _rudely_ declined we decided to give you a break. It was a lapse in our judgment and we're sure to regret it soon. In any case, we've sent you a book that we think you will find rather useful. You owe us big, Ronniekins; don't think we'll forget it. _

_Mischievously Yours, _

_Fred and George_

_P.S. We know we sent it with the regular owls, but we had to have _some_ fun. _

Ron rolled his eyes, and picked up the package. He sighed; he needed something big, a book is something Hermione would suggest. _ Oh well. _He thought, as he ripped the parchment off the book. _At least it's something. _

Ron felt his moth drop slightly. In his hands he held _Asking out a Girl for the Hopelessly Hopeless._ He began flipping through the pages, feeling doomed when the door burst open. He jumped and hurriedly pushed the book and letter under his pillow before taking off the invisibility cloak. He tried his best to look nonchalant as Harry pulled back the hangings slightly and peered in at him. "You alright, Ron?" He asked, looking concerned.

"Of course!" answered Ron in a high-pitched voice. He cleared his throat. "I mean, of course," he said, returning his voice to normal. "Why do you ask?"

"Well this morning you got a strange package and now you're sitting up here all by yourself for no apparent reason…." Harry said, eyeing his friend.

"Can't a guy get a little alone time?" Ron asked, gruffly, getting out of bed and crossing the room to the door. "Are the girls downstairs? Good." He said, before Harry had a chance to answer.

Shaking his head, Harry followed his friend down the stairs where the four spent a lazy Saturday, sitting by the lake and playing many rounds of Exploding Snap.

That night, Ron ate his dinner as fast as he could. He had spent the entire day anxiously awaiting the time when he could sneak off to a far corner in the library and read the book that Fred and George had sent him.

"Ron, don't eat so fast. You're going to make yourself sick." Hermione scolded.

"Ont orrie." Ron said his mouth full of mashed potatoes.

Hermione looked at him disgustedly. "What did you say?"

Ron gulped. "'Don't worry'." He repeated.

Ron got up from the table. "See you all later."

"Where on earth are you going, Ron? You have been behaving odd all day!" Hermione said.

"Just er…going for a bit of Quidditch practice." He said, backing away from the table.

"Quidditch practice…why wouldn't he wait for me then?" Harry wondered, staring after Ron who had broke into a run towards the doors.

Ron ran all the way up to Gryffindor Tower so he could get the book. "Pumpkin….Pasty…." He said, panting. The Fat Lady granted him entrance and he ran to his dormitory, grabbed the book and hurried back down the stairs and into the corridor. He walked purposefully in the direction of the library, catching his breath.

He was absorbed in the third chapter of the book when someone tapped him on his shoulder. "Argh!" He roared, jumping in his seat and hastening to cover the book with other volumes.

"Ron?" He heard Hermione's voice from behind him.

He turned around and Hermione looked sorry to have disturbed him. Clutching his chest he asked "What're you doing here, Hermione?"

"I just came to do a bit of studying. But the question is, Ron Weasley, what are _you_ doing here?"

"Can't I enjoy a little private time, reading?"

"Of course, but it's…you. You never read."

"Oh, _I _never read? Just because I don't _always_ have my nose stuck in a dusty old book doesn't mean I don't read, Hermione." He snapped.

"Are you implying that _I '_always' have my nose in a book, Ron? Because if you are, you're quite wrong."

"I beg the differ."

"It's 'I beg _to_ differ." She said, a pained expression on her face.

"Oh there you go! Always have to _correct_ me, don't you? Because you know you're smarter than me. Congratulations, Hermione. You're smart than the red-headed idiot!" Ron said, standing up and glowering at Hermione.

Hermione looked taken aback. "What? Ron, I never said I was smarter than you and I-"

"_Oh_ so you _do _you're smarter than me, do you?"

"Ron, I never said- I was just about to-"

"No, Hermione. No need for excuses. I know what I am to you. Just stupid, poor Ron Weasley. I'm merely a sidekick."

Ron gathered his belongings, carefully hiding The Book, and he stormed out of the library, earning several glares from students doing homework and a burning stare from Madam Pince.

Hermione flopped down into the chair that Ron was just sitting in. _Is that what he _thinks?She wondered, looking through the random books he had strewn across the table. _Even if I did think that, which I certainly don't...What does he care? He doesn't love me. _She thought, completely missing the piece of parchment Ron had been scrawling on minutes before she'd walked in. Had she looked down, she would have seen something that definitely would have changed her mind.

R. W.

H. G.


	19. Hogsmeade

Hey guys, here's the new chappie. And don't be so hard on poor Ronnie! Lolz. Thank you all so much for the reviews Especially OrangeSoda16 :-D Enjoy! P.S. HBP in eight days! Whoooo!

For the next few weeks, Ron and Hermione barely spoke. In order to get away from the brooding pair, Harry and Ginny spent more and more time alone, which was fine by them. The two would take long walks around the lake before curfew, and on weekends they would stay up late into the night, curled up in front the fire, talking.

At the sight of this, Hermione became increasingly flirtatious with Seamus with out actually spending any time with him. She liked him alright, but for some reason she didn't want to spend any time alone with him.

Ron on the other hand didn't spend any time with anyone. He simply spent all his free time reading over every bit of _Asking out a Girl for the Hopelessly Hopeless_.

Halloween morning finally arrived. Harry was looking forward to taking Ginny to the Three Broomsticks in a back table so he could have her all to himself all day. Usually when they tried to be close in the common room, Ron would glare at them. That is, if he was around. But Harry had a feeling that today he would be too busy trying to follow Hermione around to notice.

Harry waited in an armchair near the window for Ginny to come down. He heard her footsteps on the stairs and got up to greet her. "Good morning, beautiful." He said, kissing her on the nose.

She grinned. "Hi," She took his hand. "Ready for some breakfast?" She asked.

"Sure thing."

The two spent a very enjoyable breakfast across from Ron who sat there the entire time, grumbling and barely eating. "Hermione, can I talk to you for a minute?" He said finally, unable to bear it any longer.

Hermione excused herself from Seamus and sat down in the empty seat. "Yes, Ron?" She asked, looking slightly concerned because he looked very pale all morning.

"Hermione, please…don't go out with Seamus today." He said.

Harry and Ginny looked up in surprise. _What the hell is he doing?_ Ginny thought.

"Ron, I've told you already, you can't tell me who to spend my time with."

"I know. I'm not trying to. I'm just looking out for you."

"I can look after myself, Ronald." She said coldly. "Now if you'll excuse me, Seamus is waiting." Hermione got up, and walked over to Seamus who was waiting a few yards away from the table. He held out his arm to her, and Hermione took it as the two of them walked out of the Great Hall.

Ron slumped in his seat. "It's working…" Ginny mumbled quietly in amazement.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Oh. I didn't say anything."

"I could have sworn I heard you say something. Oh well, are you ready then?" He asked her.

"Yes," She said, standing up. She looked over at her brother and suddenly felt bad for leaving him all alone. She turned back to Harry. "Do you mind if I ask him if he wants to come with us? I mean, he looks so sad." She whispered.

"No, go ahead." Harry said, feeling slightly disappointed.

"Ron?" Ginny asked.

He looked up. "Yeah?"

"Do you want to come with us?" She asked.

Ron sighed. "No. It's okay. You two go have fun."

"Are you sure, mate?" Harry asked despite himself.

"Yes. Of course. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." He said, waving them off.

Harry shrugged at Ginny and they left the Great Hall, hand in hand.

"I feel bad that he's all alone." Ginny said, a frown on her face.

"Yeah, I do too. These past couple of months have been bad. I've never seen him like this. Well, last year, obviously with your dad being attacked, he was upset. But this is different. He's been depressed ever since I came to The Burrow over the summer." Harry said.

"Well yes. Because of Hermione. I don't know why he doesn't just admit that he loves her." She said angrily.

Harry was tempted to tell Ginny that he _had_ admitted it. Just not to Hermione, but at the thought of Ron's face when he found out, he thought better of it. "Maybe he's afraid she won't love him back?" He suggested.

Ginny opened her mouth to say 'of course she loves him back!' But Hermione had trusted her to keep this secret, so instead she shrugged.

The couple spent most of the day holed up in The Three Broomsticks, drinking butter beers and 'talking'. Not that they minded.

Before they had to go back to Hogwarts, they stopped by the Quidditch Store. They'd walked around the entire store and they were standing by the broom polish. "Are you ready to head back?" She asked, looking up at Harry.

"Yeah. I just have to do something first." He said, a smirk on his face.

"What's th-" But before she could finish, Harry leaned down and kissed her. She put her hands on his shoulders, and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

After a few moments, they heard someone clear their throat from behind them. Harry broke the kiss, and pulled away slightly, but he didn't let go of Ginny. He contained a groan. It was Cho. He heard Ginny sigh slightly and he smiled at her.

"Well well well. Look who we have here." Cho said, smirking. "The cutest couple in Hogwarts."

"You're right." Harry said, grinning at Ginny.

"You better watch out that you're not taking it too fast. That's how relationships end, right Harry?" Cho said, coolly.

"I don't know what you're…" Harry said trailing off.

"See you later." Cho threw over her shoulder as she left the shop.

Ginny gripped Harry's shirt in anger. "I really don't like her. It's like she's trying to break us up or something."

"Well it's not gonna work, right?" He asked, putting his hand behind her neck.

"Not unless she gets to you." Ginny said sadly.

"She won't. Promise." He said, kissing her forehead. They stood in their embrace for a few more minutes until Harry said "Come on, lets go." And they left the shop, hand in hand.


	20. Seamus is a Dick

Howdy folks! Glad you all enjoyed the last chappie. Seriously though, how come every time I try to update I always have to do it like 80 million times:sob: it drives me _crazy._ Anywhozzles, I hope you all enjoyed HBP! I won't cry over who died just yet for those of you who aren't finished. I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but I was too excited to write before HBP and then I was too distracted while I was reading it. I hope this fic doesn't seem like rubbish now in comparison to the genius that is one JK Rowling.

By the way: This is right after Hermione and Seamus leave the Great Hall.

"So, what would you like to do, Hermione?" Seamus asked. But before she could answer he said "I was thinking we could head over to the Quidditch Shop. They've got this great new broom. And then I told Dean and Neville that we'd meet them for a butter beer at the Three Broomsticks."

"Oh, that sounds…great." Hermione said. She was slightly disappointed that Seamus wanted to meet his friends half way through their date.

"Come on, beautiful." He said, taking her hand and causing her to blush.

They walked hand in hand until they reached the Qudditch Shop. Seamus dragged her around, showing her random things that she really had no clue about. She could only remember the things that Ron had told her.

Wonder why.

Seamus began to explain the difference between a Nimbus and a Comet and Hermione, with a smile, remembered one Hogsmeade trip when Ron had also explained the differences to her. His eyes were shining with delight and he was gesturing wildly with his hands as he spoke. She remembered the way he touched her shoulder and she quickly shook herself out of the memory as she felt her face heat up.

They spent nearly two hours in that store. Hermione thought wistfully of Ron. Sure, he constantly dragged her in there, but he knew how much it bored her, and they usually left in fifteen minutes, and then they'd go someplace interesting. Seamus didn't seem to want to leave anytime soon, but Hermione was ready to scream.

"Shouldn't we be meeting your friends soon?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Huh?" He said, not listening to her.

"I said 'shouldn't we be meeting your friends soon?" She repeated, exasperated.

"Oh yeah!" He said, slapping his forehead. "Come on, gorgeous!" He said, grabbing her hand and pulling her from the shop excitedly.

Hermione remembered the first time she'd ever visited Hogsmeade, Harry couldn't come and it was just she and Ron. They went to Honeydukes first and when Ron had seen the display for Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans he had grabbed her hand and dragged her across the store just like Seamus was now. The only difference was Ron's hand was a lot warmer, and less sweaty. And while his touch sent tingles through Hermione's entire body, Seamus' touch only made her feel uncomfortable. She also missed Ron, but of course she would never admit this.

Hermione spent the next hour or so listening to Seamus, and Dean talk about some of Seamus' finer Quidditch moments, as if Hermione couldn't be any less interested. She sighed hopelessly at Neville when Seamus, who had his arm draped casually draped over her shoulders, laughed loudly in her ear. Seamus was being unusually arrogant. It was as if he told Dean to tell stories of Seamus' achievements to impress her. _Well,_ Hermione thought. _You certainly don't impress a girl by telling her about how you beat up some poor defenseless boy and then laughing about it!_ She scoffed.

She cleared her throat. "You know, Ron would never do anything like that." She said, unable to stop her self. Seamus and Dean immediately stopped laughing and stared at her while Neville smiled slightly down at the table. "I mean, sure he would get into a fist fight, but only with someone who fully deserved it, like Malfoy." She finished.

Seamus snorted. "Yeah, but I mean, who the hell is Ron?" He scoffed.

Hermione feeling shocked, opened her mouth to retort but decided better on it. _He's right. Who _is_ Ron? _

_Your best friend, that's who! _Screamed the sensible side of her brain.

_Where on earth did that come from? _

_Hermione, this whole thing is ridiculous. You don't love Seamus! You love Ron!_

_I never said I love Seamus. _

_That's not the point! The point is that you haven't stopped thinking about Ron all day and whether you like it or not, even you know what that means. _

_You're right..._ She thought wonderingly. _I love Ron. Nothing is ever going to change that. I can date as many other boys as I like and I won't stop comparing them to Ron, I won't stop wishing they were him. _

The sound of Seamus' voice interrupted her pleasant thoughts. "You listening?" He asked.

"Wha-? Oh, sorry, Seamus. I think I have a bit of a headache, would you mind if I called it a day?" She asked.

"Not at all, why don't walk you back up to the castle?" He said, grinning devilishly at Dean.

The pair walked back to the castle in silence. Hermione was too lost in thought of seeing Ron. _I hope he's there. I'll just tell him everything. He must love me back. _She thought happily.

Just before they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady Seamus stopped Hermione. "Hey, look, I gotta go do some things, but you feel better, alright?" He said, caressing her cheek.

"Yes, sure." She said distractedly.

"Oh, and Hermione?"

"Yes?"

Seamus stared at her a moment and then he leaned in slowly, his mouth becoming closer and closer to hers by the second.

Hermione stepped to the side, and smiled apologetically. "Look, Seamus, I think you're a really great guy but-"

"But you're too big of a prude to kiss me?" He asked viciously.

"What? I-" She said, feeling bewildered.

"You know, ever since you came back to school with your new look and attitude, I thought you'd be different. I was wrong though, wasn't I? You're still the same snobby prude you always were. Lose the 'holier-than-thou' attitude, princess. It might explain why you've never had a boyfriend." He said, maliciously, before stalking off.

Hermione soon burst into tears and choked out the password to the Fat Lady before running up to her dormitory and slamming the door.


	21. And so is Ron

Hey hey, thanks for your reviews. Glad you enjoyed. Don't forget to give me more cuz I love them:-D

Ron stalked into the common room later that day, feeling distraught. He saw Lavender and Parvati twittering around the bottom of the stairs leading to the girl's dormitories. He glanced around the room; he spotted Seamus, sitting in a corner talking to Dean. Feeling concerned, he made his way over to Lavender and Parvati. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Oh, it's not good," Parvati said in hushed tones. "We saw her run up the stairs into our dormitory, we tried to see what was wrong but she had locked the door.

"Well have you figured out what happened?" He demanded.

"Apparently she and Seamus had a bit of a fight…." Lavender said in a soft voice.

"What? What do you mean? What did they fight about?" Ron couldn't help but feel hopeful despite his concern for Hermione.

"You didn't hear this from me but…_apparently_ Seamus tried to kiss her and she wouldn't let him." Parvati said clearly enjoying the gossip.

Ron's heart soared. _She didn't want to kiss him…this must give me a chance!_ "And then what happened?"

"Dean told me that he called her a snobby prude, and that she would never get a boyfriend. Isn't that horrible?" Lavender asked, feigning empathy.

Seething, Ron ignored her and stalked over to Seamus. "You." He growled.

Seamus looked up, surprised. "What's up, Ron?" He asked, rising from his chair.

"How dare you say those things to Hermione. I ought to rip you a new one." Ron said in a low, threatening voice.

Seamus just laughed, though Dean looked slightly nervous.

"You wouldn't want to do that, would you? I thought you were a good boy. Hermione said you only fought with those who deserved it. Very valiant of you, Sidekick." Retorted Seamus cruelly.

Ron pushed Seamus against the wall and several people stood up to see what the commotion was about. He leaned in very close to Seamus' left ear so only they could hear the conversation. "If you ever so much as even look at Hermione with out the respect she deserves, I _will_ rip you a new one. Because you do deserve it, Slime ball."

Ron pushed himself away from Seamus and walked briskly over to the bottom of the girls' dormitories stairs. He attempted to climb it before remembering what happened when boys tried to go up to the girl's rooms.

He swore loudly as the stairs turned to a giant stone slide and he slid with a thump to the floor. He jumped up and dusted off his robes. "Okay, nothing to get distressed about…" He muttered aloud. "I've just got to figure out another way to get up there. Now think, Ron, think. How can I get up there with out stepping on the stairs?" He paused in thought for a moment. "I got it!" And with that he ran up to his own dormitory.

"Broom…broom…where's my broom?" He said, rummaging under his bed. "Aha!"

He ran back downstairs and reached the foot of the girl's stairs which had returned to normal. Everyone in the common was watching him in awe at this point. "What're you all looking at?" He asked, mounting his broom.

He kicked off of the ground so he was hovering inches above it. "I have to do this carefully," He said to no one in particular. "'Cause I don't want to hit my head on the ceiling." And with that he started the slow ascent to Hermione's dormitory. When he reached the door, hovered for a moment, trying not to hit his head.

"Hermione!" He called. He knocked on the door. "Hermione, it's me. It's Ron. Come on, 'Mione, open up." He heard the lock open from the inside, and Hermione pulled the door open a crack, her eyes looking bloodshot and puffy.

"How did you- oh my...come in." Hermione said, opening the door wider so Ron could fly into the room. He stumbled on the landing and leaned his broom against the wall.

"C'mere." Ron said, holding out his arms.

Hermione walked slowly into Ron's embrace. She nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck and started to sob.

At the sound of Hermione crying Ron's heart broke. He stroked her hair. "Shh, it's okay. Just tell me what happened."

And still standing in their embrace, Hermione told Ron the entire story. Though she left out the parts where she compared him to Seamus.

Ron shook his head, pulling Hermione closer to himself. "I knew you shouldn't have gone out with him." He sighed.

Hermione pulled away from him. "What's that supposed to mean?" She demanded.

He shrugged missing holding her already. "I just mean that I was right, that's all." He held out his arms to her again.

Hermione crossed her arms and looked at him incredulously. "Is this some sort of 'I told you so' speech?" She demanded.

"What? No. I'm just saying…I was right."

"I can't believe that I even let you in here. You just make things worse." She said coldly.

"What're you talking about? What have I done to make it worse!" He said, moving to take a step closer but she backed away.

"You come in here, pretending to be nice when really all you wanted to do was rub it in my face!" She cried.

"'Mione! That's not true! How could you think that!"

"Don't you ''Mione' _me_, Ronald Weasley!"

"Oh, here we go with the full name…." He said.

Hermione gave him one final glare and stormed from the room.

"Hermione!" He said, trying to grab her hand before she reached the door, but she was gone. "ARRGH!" He said, pulling at his hair. He kicked the wall in frustration. "Why do you always _do_ that, Weasley!" He sank onto her bed. "You idiot…." _What're you doing! Go follow her! _Ron sighed. "What's the use?"


	22. Mind If I Join You?

Howdy, guys! I'm just banging out the chapters now, aren't I? Hope you guys are enjoying them. Though I'm sorry to say, this story will be finished soon. But don't worry. My friend Christian and I are working on one of our own, and I also have an idea for another brewing, I'm not sure where to go with it. Welp, here you are. Enjoy! And don't forget my reviews!

Hermione, stormed into the common room, tears streaming down her face. She was about to make her way across the room and out into the corridor when she heard a familiar laugh from the corner. She turned the face the direction from where the noise was coming from, and there was Seamus, surrounded by Dean, Lavender and Parvati. He snickered. "Feeling broken-hearted, Hermione?" He asked, smirking.

Hermione straightened herself up and walked right over to Seamus. "What did you say?" She demanded, seething.

Seamus looked a little taken aback at the way Hermione was towering over him. He stood up as if to gain some confidence for himself. "I said, are you feeling broken-hearted?" He asked, pretending to pout.

She let out a laugh. "Because of you? You wish, Finnagin."

"Oh, so then has the sidekick broken your little heart?" He taunted.

"Don't you call him that!"

Seamus ignored her comment. "It's a real shame that you can't even get a _sidekick_ to date you, Hermione."

Feeling anger boiling inside of her, Hermione pulled back her hand and-SLAP! Seamus' head turned to theright from the force she had hit him with. Lavender and Parvati gasped, and Dean let out a laugh. Hermione saw with satisfaction that she had left a red-hot mark on Seamus' cheek. With a cruel and most un-Hermione-ish laugh, she left the common room, feeling that she needed some fresh air.

As she made her way down to the entrance hall, she began feeling more and more upset. She was shaking from her conflict with Seamus. Not only because she slapped him, but because she had defended Ron. Why should she defend Ron? He had only come upstairs to "comfort" her because he wanted to rub it in her face that he was right and she was wrong. So why on earth did she feel that she should defend him? _Because you love him_. She though sadly. _He may be an unbelievable prat but you love him all the same. Maybe one day he'll wake up..._

Hermione decided to walk out onto the Quidditch pitch where she and Ron had watched Harry and the rest of Gryffindor play so many times and where she had watched Ron play with them, all the while wishing he was still in the stands with her. She sat in their favorite spot and looked up at the sky where the sun was just starting to set. She knew the Halloween Feast would be starting soon, but she wasn't too hungry. She was perfectly content to sit there until curfew.

She heard someone clear her throat from behind her. She turned around. _Oh no..._ She thought.

"Well well well, if it isn't little miss Mudblood, out on her own and looking uncharacteristically…pretty. Mind if I join you?"

AHAHAHA! Cliffhanger, suckas! Lolz. Don't worry. Next chappie very soon.


	23. Ron to the Rescue

Hehehehehe. I love to give you guys cliffhangers:-D I wrote this chappie last night at like 1:00 in the morning, lolz. I would have posted it but my sis was using the computer. Anywhozzles, I know you guys must be getting anxious but don't you worry. Something big will happen soon, and then the story will end. So, enjoy!

Harry and Ginny walked into Gryffindor common room to see a small group of people gathered around Seamus. They walked over to the crowd and saw Seamus sporting a red face which bore a white hand print as though he had been slapped. Harry snorted and Lavender and Parvati turned to glare at him. "What happened?" Ginny asked.

Parvati and Lavender, ever the Gryffindor gossips, quickly told Ginny the story and then turned back around to tend to Seamus. "Do you reckon he's still in the girls' dormitories?" Harry asked.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed. "How could you be worried about my idiot brother? We should be looking for Hermione."

"I only ask because they obviously spoke and probably had a fight, knowing them, before she left. He might be able to tell us where she's gotten to."

"You're a genius, Harry. Wait right here!" Ginny ran up the stairs and burst into Hermione's dormitory where Ron sat on her bed, staring out the window. "Hem." She said, her hand on her hips. "Tell me everything." She said, closing the door and sitting down next to him.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione demanded. She stood up, she suddenly felt very alone and vulnerable.

"Nothing, nothing at all. It just seems that you're alone, and I'm alone." He said, stepping towards her. "Perhaps we could make an arrangement." He smirked, looking Hermione up and down.

"Get away from me."

"Tut, tut, tut, Granger. Where are your manners? He closed the space between them and pressed his body against hers. "You've cleaned up nicely. For a Mudblood."

Disgusted, Hermione pushed him away from her she turned to run back to the castle, she only got to as far as the field when he grabbed her by the arm. "Now you wouldn't want to make me angry would you? Of course not. It's very simple, Granger, do me this favor and I could see to it that you and your family are protected." He kept a tight grip on her arm as he awaited her answer.

"And that's what happened." Ron said sighing.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Ginny cried. "Go find her!"

"I dunno where she went."

"Come on, Harry and I will help you." She said, dragging him out of the room with out allowing him to get his broom.

"Harry, we've got to find Hermione before the Feast. I've got a bad feeling about her being alone."

"Why don't we split up? It'll be to find her."

"Good thinking." Ginny said. "Let's meet back here in an hour." She kissed Harry quickly on the lips and the three left the room, going in separate directions.

_Now, if I were Hermione and I didn't want to be found, where would I go? _Ron wondered. _Obviously not the library because that would be the first place everyone would look...I got it. _

"Draco," Hermione said, desperately. "Let go of my arm, you're hurting me." She said, whimpering.

"Hm, you've never called me 'Draco' before. Do we seem to be getting closer? Let's see…."

Ron walked out into the cool night air breathing in the familiar smells of the Quidditch Pitch. He was about to check Hermione's favorite seat in the stands when he heard an all too familiar voice say "Draco". Feeling worried, he ran towards the voice as fast as he could and the scene before him sent him into a fit of rage. Malfoy was pressed up against Hermione; trying to kiss her while Hermione was trying to get away.

Ron gained momentum and he ran right into Malfoy, sending him flying to the floor. Behind him, Hermione gasped. He turned Malfoy onto his back and put his knees into his shoulders. "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?"

"Calm down, Weasel. I just trying to get a little action with Mudblood over there."

"Don't call her 'Mudblood' you piece of-" But Malfoy never heard exactly what he was a piece of because Ron hit him with all his might in the nose, feeling the crunch beneath his knuckles.

As blood squirted from Malfoy's newly broken nose, Hermione rushed forward and pulled Ron off of him before he could do any more damage which he was planning on doing. Malfoy jumped up and pulled out his wand but between blood and tears he couldn't aim his wand properly. He swore angrily, swore vengeance and stormed back up to the castle, cursing all the way.

Ron turned around and took Hermione's face in his hands. "Are you alright?" He asked, pale with worry as he checked her for any injuries. He looked back into her eyes to see that she was crying.

"Ron." She said softly.

For the second time that day Ron held her in his arms as she cried. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" He asked, kissing her hair and hoping she wouldn't notice.

"No, he didn't really hurt me. I'm just a little shaky. I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

"Don't worry about you? 'Mione, I'm _always_ going to worry about you."

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes and a broad smile on her face. Ron grinned and laughed. "C'mere." He said, putting his hand behind her head and leaning it on his shoulder. He swayed her back and forth and listened to her tell him what had happened with Seamus. "Oh, so I suppose I don't have to beat him up now do I?" Ron asked, laughing.

"No. I suppose you don't." She said, giving him a squeeze.

"I would have though. In fact I already threatened to."

Hermione laughed and they stood in silence. She rested her head on his chest and sighed. Ron had a sudden feeling of déjà vu. _This is just like my dream..._ He though. _Now would be the perfect time to tell her!_

He took a deep breath, feeling butterflies in his stomach. "Hermione I-"

"There you two are!" Came Harry's voice.

Hermione and Ron sprang apart, blushing. Harry gave Ron an apologetic look.

"Come on, you two, it's time for the Feast." He said.

"Oh yes, that's right. The Feast. Come on, Ron, you must be starving." Hermione said looking embarrassed. She set off at a brisk pace towards the castle, Harry and Ron following behind.

"Perfect timing, mate." Ron said, scowling. "Perfect."


	24. Short Chapter Deal With It

Woot woot. Yeah guys, sorry about it not being clear when I was gonna jump from person to person. I tried to space it out a bunch but it wouldn't let me. Sorry again. Okie doke, well here's the next chapter. Don't forget my reviews:-D

"Where's Ginny?" Hermione asked she, Ron and Harry sat down at Gryffindor table. Most of the students were already filing unto the Great Hall, chattering loudly about their day at Hogsmeade. Ron noted with satisfaction that Malfoy was missing.

"Oh, she should be down soon. I ran into her in the corridor when we were looking for you, we decided to meet here."

Moments later, Ginny plopped into the chair next to Harry's. "Are you okay, Hermione?" She asked, glaring at Ron.

Hermione, however, smiled at him. "I'm fine."

Ginny looked surprised. "Oh, that's good then."

The four friends enjoyed the Feast as Hermione retold her encounter with Seamus, the three roaring with laughter. "Good one, Hermi-" Harry said, stopping suddenly. _Dammit._ He thought as none other than Cho Chang approached their table.

Ginny's face darkened._ I'm getting really sick of this._ She thought, angrily.

"Harry," Cho purred. "Listen, how about if tomorrow morning you and me get some early Quidditch practice?" She said, once again, putting her hand on Harry's arm. Hermione looked shocked and Ginny stood up.

"Look, Cho, do you think we could talk? Woman to woman?"

"I would think that anything you have to say to me, you could say it in front of your boyfriend." She said, smiling sweetly.

"See, yes, that's the thing. Harry is _my _boyfriend. Not yours. So I would appreciate it if you would stop acting as though he is!" Ginny said her voice getting slightly louder.

"You see how she won't even let you have an innocent friendship, Harry? She seems quite possessive."

Harry opened his mouth to retort but Hermione cut him off. "Well she has reason to, hasn't she? You've been coming round them a lot lately, trying to sink your claws into Harry." Harry and Ron stared at the three girls, their mouths gaping.

"Oh, yes. Hermione Granger. Harry's _other _girlfriend." Cho sneered. "Tell me," She said, turning to Ginny. "How do the two of you decide who gets him when?"

She smirked. "Don't worry, Harry. You won't have to stay with these two for long. You and I could try again."

"_Furnunculus!_" Ginny yelled, she had pulled out her wand when no one was looking. Immediately, ugly boils sprang up on Cho's face. Just as she pulled out her wand, McGonagall descended upon them, looking severe as ever.

"Ginny Weasley!" She shouted, looking scandalized. "I would have expected better of you! You will report for detention with me tomorrow night at 7:00! I am appalled!" She huffed. "Ms. Chang, to the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey will be able to sort you out." With one last glare, she went back to the staff table, shaking her head as Cho walked quickly from the Great Hall.

Ginny sat down, trembling from head to foot. The three stared at her. Ron chuckled. "Good one, Gin."

"Shut up, Ron." She muttered darkly, staring down at her plate.

After a few moments of silence Ron and Hermione tried to make normal conversation. Harry continued to stare at Ginny who was too embarrassed to look at him. Finally, he put a hand on her back, leaned over, and kissed her temple. She looked up and gave him a small smile.

"You're cute when you're angry." He said, giving her a teasing grin. She rolled her eyes and slapped his arm lightly. "See, like that." He said, laughing.


	25. And So The Plot Thickens

Yaaaay! Another chapter! Hmm what will skanky Cho do next? Read on to find out! And if you'd like-Send me a review! Though I know you totally wanna. And I'm sorry this took so long…I've been blah lately which caused writer's block. Sorry.

The next day, after Potions Ginny was in the girl's lavatory on the first floor, washing frog entrails out from under her nails. She'd promised to meet Harry out side of the Great Hall and she didn't want to go, smelling like frog. Three girls in her year from Hufflepuff that she vaguely knew, came in through the door, laughing. One of them, Jane, gasped when she saw Ginny. "Ginny!" She said, running over to her classmate. "Tell us _everything_!" The other two girls nodded.

Feeling confused Ginny asked "Tell you _what_ exactly?"

"About Harry _Potter_!" Squealed the tallest girl whose name, Ginny didn't know.

Ginny didn't exactly feel like telling these three girls whom she barely knew anything about her and Harry's relationship. They would probably twist her words and then spread rumors to the entire school about the couple to the school. "There's not much to tell," She said, concentrating on her nails.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous!" Jane said. "He's _famous_! Aren't you excited!"

_Obviously not as excited as you_….Ginny thought. She smiled graciously. "Of course, but not because he's famous. It's because I love him."

"Love," The third girl scoffed. "Anyone would 'love' anyone that famous with that much money."

Ginny felt outraged. How dare she insinuate the Ginny was only dating Harry because he was rich and famous! "You don't know anything about me and Harry's relationship." Ginny said coldly through gritted teeth as she tried to control her anger. She pushed past the three girls and made her way to the Great Hall to meet Harry.

The three girls looked at each other, surprised by Ginny's outburst. They shrugged and left the bathroom, talking animatedly.

For a few moments, the bathroom was quiet. Then the last stall at the far end of the room creaked open. Cho Chang left her hiding place and walked over to the mirror. "This is my lucky day." She whispered. She put on a face of mock concern. "Oh Harry, did you hear about Ginny?" She chuckled, fixed her hair and left the room.

I know! I know! Short ass chapter after a long time AND it's a cliffhanger! I'm so so sorry. But don't worry. I think I will have another one up soon. Sorry!


	26. Scavenger Hunt!

See? Aren't I good to you? Yes I am. So you should be good to me and review!

That night, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were sitting at Gryffindor Table, enjoying dinner together before Ginny had to meet Professor McGonagall in her office. Ginny looked at her watch and cursed. "I have to go, otherwise I'll be late." She kissed Harry on the lips before getting up from the table. "If I'm not back by the time you all go to bed, goodnight." She said. She picked up her bag and walked briskly from the Hall.

Just then, Cho Chang sat down in the seat Ginny had just vacated. "Oh, Harry, did you hear?" She asked, pouting.

He sighed. "Cho, really, this is getting out of hand…."

"I know." She said fretfully. She shook her head. "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what!" Harry demanded.

"Well for what Ginny's done to you!" She said as if this was obvious.

"What did my sister do?" Ron asked from the other side of the table but Cho ignored him.

"Yeah, what has she done?" Harry asked, suspiciously.

"No. I shouldn't be the one to tell you." She said looking away as though what she had to say was truly horrendous.

"Oh just out with it already!" Hermione shrieked.

"Well you see, Harry…." She said, lowering her voice. "I overheard Ginny today in the girl's bathroom during break today. I tried not to listen but I couldn't help it. But she said….She said she was only dating you because you're rich and famous. There. I said it."

Harry felt as though someone had ripped his heart out and punched him in the gut. _Today? During break? But we had such a great time today during break. She told me she loves me. _He stared at the table, his mouth open. "Harry, you don't actually believe this, do you?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"I gotta go…." Harry said. Getting up from the table.

"Where're you going?" Hermione asked.

"I gotta go…." He repeated. He left the Great Hall.

Three watched them go and Cho smirked at Ron and Hermione. She got up from the table and rejoined her friends as they gave her high fives and laughed. Hermione turned to face Ron, fuming. "That _cow_!" She hissed. "How dare she tell such an outrageous lie!"

"How do we know she's lying?" Ron asked.

"What? Ron. Come on. We can catch up to Ginny and find out for ourselves since you need such convincing." She said, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the Great Hall. The pair tried to push away the shivers running up their spines from the other's touch as they ran down to McGonagall's office.

Ron spotted her first. "Ginny!" He yelled, just as she was about to turn the corner. She stopped and turned to face the voice.

"What's up? I'm supposed to be meeting McGonagall…." She looked at her watch. "….Now."

"Yeah. Sorry." Ron said, catching his breath. "Listen, just now, Cho Chang told Harry that the only reason you're dating him is because he's famous. Is that true?"

Ginny became suddenly angry. "WHAT!" She yelled. "OF COURSE THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

"Ginny Weasley!" Professor McGonagall said, turning the corner and swooping down upon them all. "That's the second time you've caused a ruckus in this castle in two days! And you're late! That's five points from Gryffindor on top of your detention. Now come along, you've got a lot of work in front of you." McGonagall said pulling her away from Ron and Hermione and into her office.

"Tell Harry that that's not what happened." Ginny said, desperately. "Tell him she's lying."

"We will, Ginny, don't worry." Hermione said, as the door closed. "Come on, Ron." She said.

"Where are we gonna look?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know. Anywhere. Everywhere. We've got to find him before he does something stupid."

"What do you think he might do?" Ron asked nervously.

"He might cheat on Ginny." Hermione said, walking upstairs.

"What!"

"I said it was a possibility. I never said he was definitely going to do it. Now come on, let's go try to find him. We should probably split up though. It will be easier."

Ron sighed. "That's exactly what we did last time."

"What last time?"

"When we all went looking for you."

"Oh? I thought you'd come looking for me all on your own." Hermione said, feeling slightly hurt.

"I didn't think you wanted me to." He said.

"I did." She answered quietly. "Why don't you try the Quidditch Pitch and I'll try the kitchens?" She suggested, more loudly.

"Okay." Ron answered, hoping he'd heard what he thought he had. "Let's meet in the Common Room in an hour."

Hey, hope you enjoyed that. I'm going on vacation tomorrow (or rather later this morning) but I will be back on Friday. So I might have the next chappie to you by then. In the meantime, REVIEW!


	27. Harry the Prat

Glad to see you all enjoyed the last chappie. Sorry that took so damn long. Here's the next one.

(A/N: This is from Harry's POV just as he's leaving the Great Hall)

Harry walked as quickly as he could from the Great Hall, ignoring the glances and whispers from his fellow students as he fought back tears. _How could she do this? I thought she really loved me. I guess it was all to get to the 'Famous Harry Potter'. _

His feet carried him to Gryffindor Tower and he walked through the empty common room up to the boy's dormitory. He shut the door and fell into his bed, staring up at the ceiling. There was an odd buzzing in his head. He wasn't able to stay put he kept fidgeting around on the bed. He got up and looked out his window at the Quidditch Pitch, his hot forehead pressed against the cool glass. Suddenly he felt restless. He went to the foot of his bed, and opened up his trunk. He threw robes and various spell books around the room until he found his father's old invisibility cloak. He pulled it on and left the room, walking quickly to the Quidditch Pitch, careful not to bump into any of the students who were on their way back from dinner.

He reached the pitch, wishing he'd brought his Firebolt with him but feeling too lazy to go back and get it. He made his way to the field and lay in the grass, looking up at the quickly darkening sky.

_Why are we always looking for someone? We run off too much. We gotta learn to just stay put. _Ron thought angrily as he pushed first years out of the way. "Have you seen Harry?" He asked Colin and Denis Creevy.

"Harry's missing?" Colin asked, looking worried. "We can help you look for him!"

"No!" Ron yelled, regretting having ever asked them. "No. I mean, we're playing Hide and Go Seek. See you later!" He said, walking away quickly. _That was close_. He thought, turning the corner as the two Creevy brothers stood, staring after him. _Where the bloody hell is he?_

Hermione walked briskly to the kitchens, thinking Harry might have gone down to visit Dobby. She tickled the pear in the portrait and was granted entrance amidst its relentless giggling. "Dobby?" She asked, poking her head into the kitchen. The house elves were all busy washing dishes. Hermione had the urge to liberate them but then remembered Harry. "Dobby?" She asked again.

Dobby ran over to her. "What would Mr. Harry Potter's friend be wanting from Dobby?"

"Hi, Dobby. I was wondering if you'd seen Harry?" She asked kindly.

"Oh no…." Dobby shook his head sadly. "Dobby hasn't seen Harry Potter for a long long time." He said, tears welling up in his big eyes.

"Don't worry, Dobby, I'll make sure he comes to see you."

"Really!"

"Yes. Thank you anyway, Dobby!" Hermione called as she left the kitchens, racking her brain for where Harry could be.

After a while, Harry became cold under dark night sky. He picked himself up, feeling hopeless and heavy as he slowly made his way back up to the castle, Ginny Weasley on his mind.

_He probably wanted to be someplace quiet maybe I'll check the library..._Hermione thought as she made her way back upstairs.

Harry wandered the castle halls, and found himself walking towards the library. He laughed dryly. _I guess Hermione was right. _He thought. _The library has the answer for everything. _He stopped, fifteen feet away from the library's entrance. He slid down the wall to the floor, not bothering to adjust the invisibility cloak. He sat with his head in hands, trying to stop the tears from spilling out of his eyes.

Hermione searched every corner of the library for Harry but he was nowhere to be seen. Feeling disappointed and slightly frustrated she left the library, figuring it was just about time to meet Ron anyway. As she left the library, something near the floor caught her eye. A single shoe was sitting near the wall. Perplexed, Hermione walked over to the shoe and nudged it with her foot. She heard a small gasp and the shoe slid from sight. It dawned upon her; Harry must be under his invisibility cloak! Gently, she reached down and groped her hand until she felt the silky fabric of the cloak and she pulled it off, revealing Harry who was still sitting with his face in his hands. "I thought I recognized that shoe." She said, sitting down next to him.

Harry didn't move. "Go away." He said stubbornly, his voice muffled by his hands.

"Oh honestly! You don't believe what that cow told you, do you?" Hermione asked, exasperated.

"I don't know what to believe."

"Harry!" Hermione screeched, outraged. "Don't be such a prat! You _know_ Ginny. And you also know that Cho is trying to break you two up. You're being absolutely ridiculous. Maybe you don't love Ginny as much as I thought."

He finally looked up, his face slightly red. "Of course I love her! I wouldn't be this upset if I didn't!"

"If you really loved her you would trust _her_ and not _Cho_. Look, Ginny is my best friend. And she's Ron's sister, and your girlfriend. I think the three of us know her a lot better than Cho does. And as her best friend I can confidently say that she loves you and would never ever date someone just because of their _name. _Honestly. You should be ashamed of yourself for thinking such a thing."

"I should?" Harry asked, looking hopeful.

Hermione giggled. "Yes, you twit! Now who do you believe the three of us, or Cho?"

"You guys…." Harry mumbled, looking embarrassed.

"Good."

"I'm sorry for being such an idiot, Hermione. Thanks for finding me." He said, pulling her into a hug.

"You're welcome." she said, hugging him back.

_I bet Hermione's gotten lost in the library looking for him._ Ron said, shaking his head when she hadn't shown up to meet him. _Everyone's always getting lost and then _I _gotta go looking for them..._

He made his way to the library, and just outside the entrance he heard familiar voices mumbling. He turned around and saw Harry and Hermione sitting on the floor together and smiling. He jumped behind a suit of armor and peeked out to watch them. Harry pulled Hermione into a hug and the two stayed in the embrace for a moment. Ron's stomach lurched and his face became hot with anger. He stomped away from the scene back up to Gryffindor Tower. When he reached the portrait of the Fat Lady his anger had ebbed away a little and he leaned against the wall. He sighed. _If this is the way I'm going to behave every time I see her with another guy, or I see another guy touching her or looking at her then there's only one thing I can do..._He thought to himself, shaking his head at his own stupidity. "I gotta tell her." He said aloud, feeling more confident than ever.

"Oh would you just give me the bloody password already!" The Fat Lady yelled. "I haven't got all night you know!"


	28. Confess and Be Loved

Lookie! It's the next chapter! You all should reward me by reviewing.

Ron walked through the Common Room up to the boy's dormitories and sat up in bed, with the hangings around his four poster bed. He pulled _Asking Out a Girl for the Hopelessly Hopeless_ out from under his mattress and skipped ahead until he found the chapter he was looking for.

_Chapter 27: So You're Finally Gonna Do It, Huh?_

_Good luck, old chap. We've been together for a long time and let me tell you, you are going to be one lucky boy if she _actually_ says yes. _

Ron rolled his eyes but continued reading.

_Here are a few tips to help you out. _

_Tip 1: Perfect timing. This is essential. A dunderhead like you would probably ask her at exactly the _wrong_ time. Don't ask her when she's stressed out and annoyed. In your case, you should ask her when she's feeling happy and extremely generous. _

_Tip 2: Perfect setting. Ask her to go for a scenic walk, perhaps. But here's a tip within a tip. Don't ask her until the walk is almost through, because if she says no (which she probably will) it will be a _long_ walk back. Trust me. _

_And now I think you're all set. Now you go get her, tiger! And remember, be _confident_ and absolute perfect timing and absolute perfect setting are absolutely important! _

"Screw that." Ron muttered, throwing the book to the floor. "That man is an _absolute_ nutter!" Ron laid back in bed, waiting for his fellow dorm mates to come up to bed one by one. As soon as he was sure they were all asleep, he snuck downstairs to the empty common room to wait for the last person he thought he would ever take advice from. He sat in his favorite armchair near the fire and began to doze.

He awoke with a start as the portrait hole opened and in walked an extremely tired looking Ginny. She noticed her brother, sitting in an armchair and staring at her. She cocked her head to the side and stared back, looking puzzled. Exasperated, Ron motioned for her to come over. She sat down in the armchair next to his as he watched the last embers of the fire slowly die. When he didn't say anything for a minute, Ginny gave a loud yawn. "What is it, Ron? I'm very tired, as its one o'clock in the morning!" She said irritably.

He turned to face his sister. "Ginny, I've got something to tell you…it may come as sort of a shock….But it's got to be said." He took a deep breath. "I'm in love Hermione."

Ginny blinked at him. "Oh wow. I would have never guessed." She said sarcastically.

"You mean you _knew?_" He asked incredulously.

"_Everyone_ knew except for you and Hermione."

"I have to tell her. I can't go on like this. I mean I saw her hug Harry today, and even that got me upset. Even though I know nothing is going on with them!" He said, running his hands through his hair. "This is just driving me crazy I can't stand to think about her with someone else. I've gotta just take a chance and tell her." He paused for a moment.

Ginny broke the silence. "How is Harry?" She asked, hoping he still wanted to be with her.

"Ginny! We're talking about _me_ right now!"

"Just tell me if he wants to break up with me!" Ginny said, tears welling in her eyes.

Ron looked at her and sighed. "I'm sure he doesn't. He can't be that big of an idiot to think that you would actually do something like that." Ron said. "He loves you. He really does." Ginny sniffled. "Aw, c'mere." Ron said, feeling big brotherly. He hugged her.

Ginny sniffed. "You know, this is the first time you've hugged me since my first year here."

"Is it?"

"Yes."

"That can't be true."

"But it is. You never show me any brotherly affection."

"What're you talking about!" Ron said, pulling away to look at her. "I protect you all the time!"

"No, you scold me and yell at me all the time." She said, crossing her arms and pouting.

"Because I care about you!"

"Do you?"

"What? Of course I do. Ginny, you're my sister. My _only_ sister. Of course I care about you. I love you, Gin. Honestly. I may give you a hard time, but it's my job."

Ginny hugged him again. "I love you too. You're my favorite brother." Ron laughed and pushed her off.

"I thought that was Bill?"

"Well, he's my favorite brother when I'm around him. Same with Charlie and Fred and George and now you." Ginny said, leaving out Percy.

Ron rolled his eyes. "I see. Last time I ever believe you. Now tell me what to do about Hermione!"

"You already _know_ what to about Hermione." She said, getting up and stretching.

"I do?"

"Yes, Ron, confess and be loved."

"You're right!"

"I know I am."

"Yeah! I'm just gonna tell her!"

"Yeah!"

"YEAH!"

"You do that."

"I'm gonna do it tomorrow! I will confess and be loved!" He crowed.

Ginny laughed. "Goodnight, Ron." She called as she walked up to the girls' dormitories.

Ron fell back into his armchair, smiling to himself and he promptly fell asleep, dreaming of his Hermione.


	29. They Don't Love You Like I Love You

:sob: I've had a lot of fun with you guys….and I've had a lot of fun writing this. I think this is the last chapter…:sob: Uhm….but don't worry! I will be writing more stories! Yes, indeedie:-D So, enjoy. And please please please review and tell me how you liked or disliked everything. Mucho love, grande style.

Ron spent the next day barely paying attention in all of his classes. He earned several glares from Hermione and concerned looks from Harry but he ignored them both. He was preparing himself for what he was going to do later that evening.

After dinner, Hermione gathered her books and walked down to the library to do some studying. Ron knew that this was his chance to talk to her on his own. He walked over to Ginny and Harry who were playing chess near the window. "Should I?" He asked her quietly. Harry looked at them inquisitively but they both ignored him. Ginny gave him an encouraging smile and pushed him gently towards the portrait hole. He stumbled a little as he stepped out into the corridor and made his way down to the library, trying to suppress the fluttery feeling in his stomach.

When he got to the library, he took a deep breath and entered. He found her bent over a long roll of parchment, a few opened books strewn around her. She was writing furiously, as she bit her lip in concentration. Ron smiled at her for a moment. He shook himself out reverie and walked bracingly towards her. "Hermione?" He said quietly.

Hermione looked up in surprise but smiled at him. "Hi, Ron. Come to do some homework?" Ron let out a strangled laugh.

"No, er, I need to talk to you."

She pushed he parchment aside. "Sure, Ron. What's up?" She asked, motioning for him to sit. He glanced around the musty, dimly lit library, and pulled on the collar of his robes.

"It's rather hot in the castle today." He said. "Do you think we could go out on the grounds instead?"

"Okay." Hermione made to gather her things.

"Forget about those." Ron said. He flicked his wand and her belongings disappeared. She raised her eyebrows, "Where'd you learn to do that?"

"I don't remember." He said absent-mindedly. He was feeling more and more worried by the minute.

The pair made their way out onto the grounds. Ron brought her to their favorite tree by the lake. The octopus was no where to be seen so Ron began skipping stones nervously. After a quiet moment, Hermione came up behind him and touched his arm. "Ron?" She asked. "What is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Ron turned around and looked her straight in the eyes; she blushed and looked away first. _A good sign?_ He silently asked himself hopefully.

When he was still silent, Hermione spoke, she made eye contact with him, causing him to look away first. "Just tell me whatever is on your mind.

"I'm afraid it won't make sense."

"It doesn't have to. I'll understand."

He took a deep breath. "It's about your clothes." He said, motioning to her denim skirt, and powder blue zip-up sweater over a white blouse. "And your makeup. And your hair." He said, fingering a lock of her newly straightened golden brown hair.

"What does my appearance have to do with anything?" She asked, trying not to blush beneath his touch.

Ron hesitated, struggling, trying to find the right words to say. "Just say words. Don't try to form sentences." She said.

He let her hair drop from his fingertips. "Boys…." He said, sourly.

"Boys…?" Hermione asked, confused.

"They like you now because of all this stuff."

"So what if they like me? Why is that an issue?"

He looked down at his rather large feet. "Because they don't love you like I love you, Hermione." He mumbled.

Hermione was taken aback. "What?"

Ron looked up and into her eyes and this time neither of them looked away. "I love you." He whispered.

Hermione's eyes welled up with tears. She threw her arms around his neck. "Ron, I love you too." She breathed.

Ron let out a nervous laugh. "You do?" He asked.

She looked up at him. "I always have."

Ron grinned a lopsided grin at her and nervously slid his hands from her back to her waist. She smiled up at him shyly. Ron leaned down and is mouth met hers for a soft, sweet kiss.

They broke away and grinned at each other. "Why didn't we do this sooner?" Ron wondered aloud.

"Because I was too afraid to tell you how I felt." Hermione said.

He laughed. "Yeah, so was I."

"But why?"

"Because look at you and look at me." He said, sadly.

"I am looking at you."

He opened his mouth to respond. "And I see my best friend and the only boy I've ever wanted to be with."

Ron's ears flushed red. "What about Vicky and Seamus?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Do you _have_ to call him 'Vicky'"? She asked.

Ron's head snapped up. "Sticking up for him?"

"_No_, Ronald. Perhaps now you'll realize that _Viktor _was only a friend."

Ron looked suspicious. "Bit I thought you two kissed?"

"Where on Earth did you get an idea like that?"

He shrugged, looking sheepish. "I dunno I just assumed you had…." His ears turned red.

She laughed. "No, Ron."

"So wait…if you never kissed Vick- I mean _Krum_..." Hermione rolled her eyes. "And you obviously didn't kiss that _git_ Seamus...then that means that I…?" Hermione nodded. Ron turned red. "You were mine too." He said quietly.

Ron pulled her closer and kissed her again, her fingers entwined in his hair. She pulled away, looking upset. _I must be doing it wrong. Idiot._ Ron thought, feeling embarrassed. "I'm sorry if I'm doing this wrong…." He said, his right hand at the back of his neck where Hermione's hands had been sending shivers down his spine moments before.

Hermione let out a bitter laugh. "It's not that."

"Then what's-?"

"Why did you tell me all this now? Was I not pretty enough for you before?"

"What?" He said incredulously. "No! I mean. Ugh. This isn't just because of your new look, 'Mione. I _always_ thought you were beautiful."

"Really?" She asked, disbelieving.

"Of course! I was upset when you put all that goop on your face. It made me realize that other people were going to start seeing the amazing girl you are. I didn't want to lose you forever. Obviously you look bloody gorgeous now…but I miss the old Hermione…the natural beauty."

Hermione gave him a small smile. "I do think this would be better for special occasions rather than everyday. I'll take this off later. But I think I might keep my hair straight and some of these clothes."

"Yeah. Definitely keep this cute little skirt." Ron said, feeling braver, he let his hand slid down the side of her thigh.

She blushed scarlet and hit him in the chest. "Ronald!" She hissed, looking around.

Ron laughed. "What? You're mine and I'm yours now, right?"

Outraged, Hermione launched into a speech. "I will _not_ be treated like an object, Ronald! And you shouldn't allow yourself to be treated that way either! We don't _own_ each other, we just-!"

But Ron cut her off. In one movement he had her in his arms and he was kissing her with much more passion than he had before. He felt her melt beneath him as she slowly pulled his body closer to her own and kissed him back.

Fin


End file.
